Plus que des amis
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: Tout avait commencé avec sa tante ne pouvant plus l'aider financièrement. En acceptant de vivre chez celui qu'elle aimait, ni Orihime ni son Shinigami ne se seraient doutés que les choses se passeraient ainsi entre eux… Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Plus que des amis**_** 1/2 **

O

O

- Goooood…

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux.

- …mornIIING…

Il se tourna sur le dos.

- …ICHIGOOOO !

Et se redressa en position assise.

- Bordel mais tu ne pourrais pas me laisser me réveiller au son du réveil pour une fois !

- Désolé, fiston, mais tu me demandes l'impossible ! répliqua Isshin dans son pyjama jaune canari en extirpant sa tête du placard où il avait atterri. Si je t'écoute, tu finiras comme une pauvre loque. Tu sais que les filles préfèrent les gars qui en ont, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- La ferme !

Exaspéré, il jeta son oreiller au visage de son vieux et chercha son uniforme.

- Oh, tu es déjà debout, onii chan ! remarqua Yuzu en entrant dans la chambre. Bon ben, je n'ai plus qu'à réveiller Karin chan et Orihime chan, déclara-t-elle en repartant comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de voir son père servant de tapis.

- Fils, c'est l'occasion de te cacher dans un coin le temps qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain le corps dégoulinant d'eau et de jouer le rôle de l'homme qui…

- TA GUEULE !

- OMPF !

Cette fois, il appuya fortement l'oreiller sur la tête de son géniteur qui agitait ses bras pour se délivrer.

- T'es vraiment un obsédé, putain !

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien encore une fois, pouffa de rire une petite voix familière.

Ichigo releva la tête.

- Inoue…

En pyjama gris et blanc, elle se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Se sentant soudain bien bête, il shoota son père qui roula sous le lit et vint faire face à son amie.

- Ohayo, Kurosaki kun ~ !

- Bonjour, désolé que tu aies dû assister à ça… encore, soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ! assura-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Um, Karin chan occupe la salle de bain du bas alors je me demandais si je pouvais prendre celle de l'étage ou si tu en avais besoin ?

- Ah, non. J'irai après toi.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Ouais vas-y, je te dis, appuya le roux en agitant la main comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- D'accord, se décida la belle. Ah, et bonjour à vous aussi, Kurosaki san ~

Celui-ci bondit de sous le sommier pour foncer comme un missile sur la jeune fille.

- Bonjûûûûr ma douce Orihime ch… argh !

On entendit nettement des os craquer quand le coude d'Ichigo entra en connexion avec son visage. Si la princesse n'avait pas été habituée, elle se serait inquiétée.

- Bon ben à tout à l'heure !

Elle fila dans le couloir.

- Tu ne la toucheras jamais, t'imprimes vraiment pas vieux fou !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir élevé si radin, fils.

Ledit fils préféra ne pas répondre et descendre voir sa sœur dans la cuisine.

Voilà six mois qu'Orihime vivait avec eux. Tout avait commencé quand elle avait reçu une lettre de sa tante lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui envoyer de l'argent tous les mois. La guérisseuse s'était alors retrouvée dans une situation délicate puisque ce n'était pas avec son travail à temps partiel qu'elle pourrait payer son loyer et les factures sans oublier la nourriture. Elle opta alors pour dormir à l'hôtel même si ça lui fendait le cœur d'abandonner tous les souvenirs qu'elle s'était fait dans son appartement.

Il était hors de question qu'elle s'impose chez Tatsuki chan ou n'importe lequel de ses amis. C'était sans compter Ichigo qui l'avait croisée avec ses deux valises dans la rue menant à l'hôtel en question. Dès qu'elle avait commencé à lui expliquer sa situation -puisqu'il avait évidemment cherché à piger ce qui se tramait- il ne l'avait pas laissée finir, avait empoigné ses valises et les avait posées à la clinique en ignorant ses protestations et ses joues rouges.

C'était déjà difficile d'échapper à Ichigo mais encore plus à Isshin qui approuva totalement son aîné et ouvrit grand sa porte à sa « quatrième fille » après Rukia. Ce qu'Ichigo et Orihime ignoraient cependant, c'est que le père Kurosaki s'était arrangé avec le propriétaire pour payer le loyer de la sœur de Sora (qui pensait ses affaires au garde-meubles) afin de lui permettre d'y retourner dès que sa situation financière s'arrangerait.

Lorsque tout le monde fut passé dans la salle de bain, ils s'installèrent tous à table pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Où est-ce qu'on va partir en vacances cet été, papa ? se renseigna Yuzu en remuant le contenu de son bol.

- Oh, vous partez en vacances ? se joint à la conversation Orihime qui étalait consciencieusement de la mayonnaise sur son petit pain brioché.

Ses goûts étranges avaient vite été rangés dans la case « routine » pour les membres de la famille.

- Comment ça « vous » ? ne saisit pas le chef de famille en clignant des yeux, la cuillère levée. Mais tu pars avec nous, voyons !

- Eh ? Mais enfin…

- Ne cherche pas à discuter avec le vieux bouc, Orihime chan, la dissuada Karin de sa voix traînante en avalant ses céréales. Tu es comprise dans le voyage depuis le début.

- B-Bon, très bien, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues roses. Je vous remercie mais je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Contente-toi de dire « je viens ! », explosa joyeusement le médecin. On partira au chalet après l'anniversaire d'Ichigo ! J'ai déjà loué une salle, dix-huit ans ça se fête ! Il ne reste plus qu'à dresser la liste de vos amis, le choix de la musique, du repas…

Le roux qui jusque-là n'écoutait pas un traitre mot -car à son grand étonnement il avait le regard perdu sur les cheveux d'Inoue qui scintillaient au soleil comme saupoudrés de paillettes- tilta dès qu'il entendit les projets de son père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, papa ? s'énerva-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de fête !

- Que penses-tu de strip-teaseuses ? questionna le paternel en se grattant le menton comme s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Orihime s'étouffa dans son chocolat, Yuzu lui tapota le dos.

- Oi, tu m'écoutes au lieu de débiter des conneries !?

- Nan, ça pourrait réveiller ou attiser la jalousie des filles que tu attires sans le savoir. Tu es un bel homme mon fils même si tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte comme bien d'autres choses...

Une certaine jeune fille rougit davantage et s'essuya la bouche dans sa serviette. Ichigo, lui, bouillonnait sur place : son père serait bien capable de programmer une fête contre sa volonté. Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour des cours avant les vacances d'été et il voulait au moins bien commencer la journée. Il soupira donc pour détendre ses nerfs.

- Viens Inoue, on y va, décida-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

- Capitulerais-tu, Ichigo ? sourit ce qui lui servait de père en le fixant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. Ton coeur se retrouverait-il affaiblit pour quelque raison que ce soit ?

- Qu'est-ce que mon coeur a à voir là-dedans ? grogna-t-il. Je veux pas de fête, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai que faire la fiesta ce n'est pas ton truc mais tu sembles faire abstraction des cadeaux que l'on peut recevoir à cette occasion, continua mystérieusement le père Kurosaki.

- Je me fiche des cadeaux, je n'ai rien demandé, trancha Ichigo. Et au passage, tu n'en es vraiment pas un !

- Oooh, c'est méchant ça, fiston ! pleura-t-il tragiquement. Je te rappelle que c'est en partie grâce à moi si tu existes en ce monde. Peut-être souhaites-tu que je te remontre la vidéo de l'accouchement de ta maman ? Ta petite tête orange était déjà si craquante que je...

- Ah non, ça suffit ! rosit le concerné, traumatisé par la vidéo en question. Je refuse que tu en reparles !

- Vous avez une vidéo de Kurosaki kun bébé ? gazouilla Orihime, les yeux pétillants et frappant dans ses mains. J'aimerais beaucoup la regarder, il doit être tellement mignon ~ !

Celui qu'elle aimait se frappa le front, les joues encore plus colorées. C'était précisément le genre d'infos à ne pas laisser échapper devant Orihime qui aimait les choses mignonnes, un peu comme Chad. Sauf qu'il ne voyait rien de mignon dans les images que son père avait conservées de lui.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte de te montrer le film de sa naissance, Orihime chan ! s'extasia Isshin, le regard rêveur. J'en ai des tas comme celui où il fait ses premiers pas, mange tout seul, va au pot comme un grand avec ses petites fesses bien rondes à l'air...

- Papa ! cria l'intéressé sur le point de mourir de honte. Stop, le sujet est clos !

- Pour en revenir à sa naissance, l'ignora le docteur, il n'avait pas hâte de sortir du ventre de sa maman mais il était si adorable ! Lorsque la sage-femme a soulevé la couverture pour que je puisse voir entre ses jambes et constater que c'était bien un garçon -parce que son poussin était si petit qu'on en n'était pas sûrs mais rassure-toi, Orihime chan, je suis certain qu'il a bien grandi depuis pour devenir un aigle royal-, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, Ichigo a tout simplement...

- PAPA ! s'égosilla ce dernier, les oreilles chaudes. Arrête, putain ! T'as pas capté qu'on mangeait ! Et puis ça s'est passé il y a dix-huit ans alors lâche-nous un peu !

- I-Il a raison, papa, bégaya Yuzu dont le teint rappelait le soleil couchant. Ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder à table et encore moins devant une amie, le gronda-t-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en jetant un oeil à la beauté auburn.

Orihime avait avalé son jus d'orange de travers, la forçant donc à se tapoter l'estomac, le visage en éruption. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fermé sa bouche car parler de Kurosaki kun était déjà gênant en général à cause de ses sentiments pour lui, mais alors évoquer sa _chose_ quand il était bébé passe encore sauf que discuter sur sa _taille_ de maintenant... Elle se fit violence pour ne pas regarder curieusement sous la ceinture de son Shinigami debout juste à côté d'elle en plus.

- Cette fois, on s'arrache Inoue, répéta le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas en entendre davantage sous peine de se liquéfier dans une mare de mortification.

A peine reposa-t-elle son verre qu'il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'entrée avec lui.

- Vos déjeuners sont sur le comptoir, leur cria Yuzu. Et je t'ai mis un supplément de wasabi, Orihime chan !

- Arigato, Yuzu chan ! s'exclama-t-elle, hors de vue. A ce soir ~

- Oui, bonne journée à vous deux ! répondit la petite maman avant que la porte ne claque.

- Pff… c'est malin, vieux bouc, expira Karin, le coude sur la table et la paume sur la joue. En glissant sur tes débilités sur la naissance d'Ichi nii, ça fait des semaines qu'il nous répète ne rien vouloir pour son anniversaire et voilà que tu remets ça sur le tapis. Tu cherches quoi au juste ?

Isshin avala sa dernière gorgée de café avant de se lever.

- Ichigo ne veut rien parce que ce qu'il désire, il l'a déjà sans le voir. Je veux juste qu'il le réalise, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux avant de se détourner pour aller travailler.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de lâcher l'affaire : le cerveau de leur père était un vrai labyrinthe.

(…)

Cette dernière journée au lycée se passa comme d'habitude même si on sentait une grande hâte d'entendre l'ultime sonnerie.

Ichigo pour sa part ne se mêlait pas à l'enthousiasme général, les vacances pour lui ne signifiaient pas grand-chose. C'est pas comme si il était un adepte des grasses matinées ou des sorties entre potes jusqu'à pas d'heure ou même que les Hollows seraient moins nombreux en cette période pour lui permettre d'en profiter.

Aussi sa matinée se résuma à Keigo lui sautant dessus comme à l'accoutumée, le nouvel élève le faisant chier, des cours soporifiques entrecoupés par des Hollows emmerdant le monde et encore le nouvel élève le faisant grave chier. La raison pour laquelle ce type le faisait chier ? Orihime.

Nobura Yamato fut transféré dans leur classe il y a deux mois et depuis son arrivée, ce mec n'avait des vues que sur Inoue ce qui agaçait particulièrement Ichigo. Il connaissait la bande de garçons avec laquelle il traînait, tous des pervers qui parlaient de son amie d'une telle façon qu'il préférait ne pas répéter, et prenaient des photos d'elle à son insu notamment en cours de sport. Ichigo avait bien sûr fracturé la mâchoire de quelques uns d'entre eux, seulement Kagine sensei le vit et le menaça d'exclusion définitive s'il recommençait.

Inoue était de nature naïve et douce, elle se liait d'amitié facilement et n'avait pas de préjugés sur les gens en général. Elle s'entendait bien avec Yamato et ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de son Shinigami qui voyait cette relation d'un très mauvais œil. Il n'avait vraiment pas confiance en ce sale type.

Partager le même toit avait naturellement eu pour effet de rapprocher Ichigo et Orihime qui se parlaient plus facilement et passaient évidemment plus de temps ensemble en dehors des cours. Par exemple, il lui arrivait de venir la chercher à son travail ou bien ils se rendaient à l'épicerie tous les deux.

- …et c'est ainsi qu'au cours de cette aventure digne d'un film que Dieu en personne m'a mis sur la route de la plus sexy créature que j'ai jamais vue après Orihime chan ! Si belle, gentille et douce…

Ichigo sursauta et s'étouffa presque avec son jus en brique en entendant la conclusion de l'histoire que Keigo venait de raconter à grand renfort de gestes et cris hystériques. Les yeux jusque-là rivés dans la cour, il se leva brusquement, une certaine aura émanant de lui. Chad le fixa à travers sa frange touffue sans expression, Ishida continua à déjeuner très proprement sans lui accorder le moindre regard, Mizuiro cessa momentanément de taper son énième sms et Keigo recula le plus loin possible en agitant le bras si vite qu'il devint flou.

- J-J-Je plaisantais Ichigo mon vieux ! assura-t-il en commençant à transpirer.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le roux était devenu encore plus protecteur avec Inoue, surtout que Tatsuki le lui avait demandé. Beaucoup pensaient donc qu'il ne faisait qu'accomplir ce que la karatéka lui avait dit de faire, en revanche d'autres supposaient que son attitude presque possessive avait une raison bien plus profonde…

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à Orihime chan ! se répandit encore en excuses Asano tombé à genoux, les mains au-dessus de la tête comme s'il priait. Je l'ai juste mentionnée pour illustrer ma rencontre avec… Ichigo ?!

Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte du toit se referma derrière ce dernier. Nul ne savait si il avait même écouté les jérémiades de Keigo. Uryuu et Sado échangèrent un certain regard avant de poursuivre leur repas de nouveau ponctué par les histoires rocambolesques de l'extraverti de la classe.

A peine arrivé au bas des marches menant au toit, Ichigo parcourut les couloirs pour se rendre dehors. Une sombre colère circulait en lui depuis des semaines. Elle était d'abord de très bas niveau au point qu'il la perçoive à peine, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il ressentait. Au fil du temps, il y parvint plus ou moins et il pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas loin d'exploser.

Parvenu au rez-de-chaussée, il poussa la porte donnant accès à l'extérieur et marcha d'un pas résolu vers un endroit précis, la mâchoire serrée à l'image de ses poings dans ses poches. La colère devait être inscrite sur chaque trait de son visage car tous les élèves qu'il croisa s'écartèrent de son chemin en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Pendant ce temps, Orihime mangeait avec appétit le succulent repas préparé par Yuzu avec un supplément de wasabi.

- Dis, Orihime, ce n'est pas… gênant de vivre avec un garçon ? questionna Michiru, les joues roses.

L'interrogée prit le temps de mâcher et avaler sa bouchée avant de répondre avec un énorme sourire.

- Pas du tout ! Kurosaki san est un homme très gentil, respectueux et joyeux ! Il me considère comme sa fille ! Il n'a pas hésité à me prendre sous son toit, il m'a presque forcée en fait.

- Orihime, soupira Tatsuki.

- Um ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tatsuki chan ? demanda-t-elle en mordant dans son pain.

- Michiru parlait de vivre avec un garçon de notre âge, précisa Mahana qui s'impatientait comme si c'était elle qui avait posé la question. Kurosaki le fils si tu préfères !

La belle s'étouffa avec son pain. Bon sang, ça faisait bien au moins trois fois depuis ce matin qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer à l'évocation d'Ichigo. Sa meilleure amie lui tapota machinalement le dos en roulant les yeux.

- O-Oh ! K-Kurosaki kun vous voulez dire !

- Ouais. Voir tous les jours le mec dont on est amoureuse au lycée, c'est une chose mais vivre avec lui…

- T-Tatsuki chan ! rougit-elle en reposant sa nourriture et se frottant les mains dans un geste nerveux. Il ne se passe rien entre nous et tu le sais.

- Peut-être mais il est comment ? insista Mahana qui refusait de lâcher l'affaire. Il est aussi rustre chez lui qu'ici ? Il te parle différemment ? Tu es déjà entrée dans sa chambre ? Tu l'as déjà vu torse nu ?! Ou même…

- S-Stop Mahana chan ! l'implora la princesse, les joues en feu. Kurosaki kun est Kurosaki kun, c'est tout.

- Heiiiiin ? s'exclama-t-elle, déçue. Tu dois bien avoir des infos croustillantes à partager surtout qu'il est sacrément bien taillé !

- Ku-Kurosaki kun bien taillé ? réitéra-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche et repensant à un souvenir précis. Eh bien... euh... c-comment dire... c'est vrai qu'il... enfin, il a...

- Pfeuh ! Ce n'est qu'un mâle comme les autres, cracha Chizuru qui revenait des toilettes et reprenait sa place au sein du groupe. Au fait, Hime, Nobura te cherchait, ajouta-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes d'un mouvement agacé. Tu passes trop de temps avec lui si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est plutôt ce type qui ne rate jamais une occasion de lui parler, rectifia Tatsuki. Je peux lui en parler si tu veux, Orihime.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine ! refusa celle-ci avec un sourire. Nobura kun est vraiment très gentil et…

- Inoue.

Une ombre imposante engloutit la lycéenne à la chevelure flamboyante. Elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour le reconnaître, rien que sa voix lui envoya un frisson dans tout le corps et picota ses joues.

- Kurosaki kun, dit-elle enfin en se relevant pour lui faire face. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Il avait l'air fâché et c'était sans doute un euphémisme. Elle ignorait en revanche que c'était en partie parce qu'il avait entendu la fin de la conversation notamment sa dernière réplique.

- Viens avec moi un instant, répondit-il, sa main se refermant sur son bras fin.

Dans ces conditions, Orihime n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ses amies les regardèrent s'éloigner et disparaître à la vue avec des yeux ronds.

- Aargh ! Il l'emmène avec lui dans un coin désert où ils ne seront que tous les deux ! Il va sans doute la… !

- Rah, ferme-la un peu, Chizuru ! s'exaspéra la championne d'arts martiaux en laissant son poing s'abattre sur sa tête rouge. On parle d'Ichigo, là ! Que ce soit un mâle ou non comme tu le dis, il n'est pas comme les autres garçons à ce niveau. Je veux dire, le connaissant, prendre Hime par le bras c'est déjà beaucoup. Il ne va pas lui sauter dessus, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.

- Que lui veut-il dans ce cas ? lança Ryo derrière son bouquin.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir…, répliqua-t-elle, perplexe.

La colère d'Ichigo ne lui avait évidemment pas échappée, il était son ami d'enfance après tout. Toutefois, Tatsuki ne put ignorer le sentiment d'appréhension grignotant son estomac. Les yeux dans la direction que ses deux amis avaient prise, elle espérait qu'Ichigo saurait contrôler son humeur ou à défaut, qu'Orihime parviendrait à la gérer.

- Je t'écoute, Kurosaki kun.

Ils se trouvaient dans un coin de la cour, près de l'un des angles du bâtiment principal. Planté devant elle, il la regardait sans ciller depuis une bonne minute, divers sentiments traversant ses iris ambre foncé. Mal à l'aise, la soeur de Sora attendit qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche, ses petites mains jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa jupe.

- Vous parliez de Nobura tout à l'heure, amorça-t-il.

- Oui, Chizuru chan trouve que je passe trop de temps avec lui...

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je crois que Honsho a raison.

- Mais non ! Il est juste gentil et aime bien discuter avec moi, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans ! lui sourit-elle.

Mauvaise réponse. Ce qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

- Tu le trouves gentil ? répéta celui qu'elle aimait, la voix moins calme.

- Uhum ! J'aime bien sa compagnie et on a des goûts en commun, livra la guérisseuse avec entrain. Ça ne me dérange pas de passer du temps avec lui et l'aider à s'intégrer davantage !

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il souhaite passer du temps avec toi pour s'intégrer davantage ? souffla-t-il.

- Bien sûr puisqu'il a entendu dire que je me fais facilement des amis et que je mets les gens à l'aise. Alors pour quelle autre raison voudrait-il rester avec moi ?

- A mon avis, il s'est simplement renseigné sur tes goûts et fait semblant de les partager avec toi, tenta de lui faire comprendre le lycéen. Cela dans le but de...

- Allons, Kurosaki kun, c'est ridicule, rit-elle. Je sais comment tu es, tu n'accordes pas ta confiance facilement mais tu devrais essayer de cesser de voir le mal partout.

- Et toi de voir le bien partout, Inoue. Yamato n'est pas le saint qu'il veut faire croire, il a un but précis en tête et...

- Et rien du tout, le coupa son amie, un noeud à l'estomac. Honnêtement, ça me peine de te voir réagir ainsi, tu devrais lui laisser sa chance et accepter de reconnaître quelle personne adorable il est vraiment.

Les muscles du cou du fils d'Isshin se tendirent et son regard devint plus dur sans qu'il n'en ait conscience. Elle paraissait vraiment _apprécier_ ce mec.

- Comment tu le vois ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Eh ? lâcha-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Comment je… ?

- Comment tu le vois, oui, réitéra le jeune homme dont les nerfs chauffaient sous le soleil cuisant. Le genre de relation que vous entretenez, ce que tu penses de lui.

Une brise soudaine souleva les longs cheveux de la déesse qui les retint sans cesser de fixer son ami, bouche bée.

- Nobura kun est… je le considère comme… enfin, nous…, bafouilla-t-elle, surprise par la tournure étrange de cette conversation.

Ses délicats sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? se renseigna-t-elle, la main tendue vers lui. Tu sembles très…

- Réponds-moi, Inoue, insista-t-il en reculant légèrement.

De sa voix et ses yeux marron filtrait un sentiment précis qui contracta le coeur d'Orihime, qui se décida enfin à lui répondre.

- Je...

- Ah te voilà ! intervint une voix qui menaça de faire sauter le self-control d'Ichigo.

- N-Nobura kun ! reconnut Inoue en fouettant l'air avec sa tête. Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui, ton amie ne te l'a pas dit ? répliqua-t-il, à sa hauteur, ses yeux clairs la scannant. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Oh, je parlais avec Kurosaki… kun ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle faisait maintenant face à l'emplacement vide qu'il occupait. Orihime regarda de tous les côtés mais aucune trace de lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre, très inquiète à son sujet.

_J'ai senti qu'il était troublé mais qu'est-ce qui peut le contrarier à ce point ? _pensa-t-elle tristement. _J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas uniquement lié à Nobura kun._

Elle soupira en s'entourant de ses bras. Savoir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cet état n'était vraiment pas facile surtout quand elle avait le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider un tant soit peu. Un bras entoura ses épaules.

- Tu viens ? l'invita Nobura. J'aimerais te présenter certains de mes potes.

Le cœur serré à cause de la situation entre elle et Ichigo, la jeune femme le suivit malgré tout en souriant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

(…)

L'ultime journée de cours toucha à sa fin. Debout près de la grille, le frère de Yuzu et Karin attendait _patiemment_ qu'Orihime revienne du gymnase où elle tenait absolument à se rendre pour dire quelque chose à Tatsuki. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis le déjeuner et il était toujours irrité par leur discussion, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire la route avec elle comme presque tous les soirs. Quelle ne fut pas la (mauvaise) surprise d'Ichigo de la voir ressortir avec Yamato en éclatant de rire à une connerie qu'il venait sans doute de sortir.

Lorsque la lycéenne croisa son regard ambré, elle lui fit un grand geste de la main accompagné d'un immense sourire.

- Kurosaki kuuun, merci de m'avoir attendue ~ ! Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite !

Sur quoi, elle courut dans la direction indiquée en laissant Yamato planté au milieu de la cour. Il n'y avait pas de plus belle occasion pour le Shinigami remplaçant qui s'en saisit immédiatement en marchant rapidement vers lui.

- Ah Kurosaki, salut, dit-il simplement en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

Aux yeux du fils Kurosaki, il ressemblait désagréablement à Aizen ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son antipathie à son égard.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Posté devant lui, le roux le fusilla du regard, ses sourcils très froncés.

- Reste loin d'Inoue.

L'autre se figea, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Reste loin d'elle, lui ordonna-t-il, les dents serrées. Je sais à quoi tu joues et tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

- Je ne joue à aucun jeu, répliqua calmement Yamato qui laissa retomber sa main. Je tiens sincèrement à Orihime chan…

- Orihime chan ? se bloqua Ichigo.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? lança le nouveau avec un sourire en coin. Elle était gênée au début mais elle m'a autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom.

- Tu ne la connais que depuis deux mois !

- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé par moi, Kurosaki. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la détourner de ses amis, ce qui serait de toute façon impossible vu comment elle tient à vous.

- Je ne me sens pas menacé par toi ! rétorqua le garçon en pétard. Je te considère plus comme une menace envers Inoue ! Jusqu'où tu comptes aller avec elle, hein ?!

- Voilà une question très ouverte, continua à sourire Yamato, la tête penchée.

Le poing de l'autre lycéen trembla fortement.

- Inoue n'a pas besoin de toi, laisse-la tranquille, souffla-t-il, la mâchoire contractée.

- Oh, s'est-elle plainte de moi ?

- Non, mais…

- M'as-tu vu la toucher de manière irrespectueuse ? enchaîna Nobura, toujours aussi calme mais visiblement ravi de contrer les propos l'accusant.

- Non plus… !

- Alors nous sommes d'accord. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est bon ou non pour elle, vivre avec elle ne te donne pas plus d'autorité. C'est une grande fille, une _femme_ même.

- Nous ne sommes pas « d'accord » ! craqua l'impulsif en s'avançant d'un pas, la colère inscrite sur chaque trait de son visage. Je me préoccupe de ce qu'il peut arriver à Inoue parce qu'elle est mon amie !

- Cela ne te donne pas le droit de…

- La ferme ! Je sais avec quels gars tu traînes alors ne joue pas les innocents ! Vous ne voyez que le physique d'Inoue sans vous soucier de qui elle est à l'intérieur ! Je suis prêt à parier que tu cherches à endormir sa méfiance pour… pour…

- Pour quoi ? l'encouragea celui pouvant prétendre au titre de son ennemi juré désormais.

Ichigo s'enflammait à vue d'oeil, ayant visiblement du mal à sortir sa prochaine phrase tant elle le dégoûtait.

- Pour mieux l'attirer dans ton lit et te vanter ensuite auprès de tes enfoirés de copains ! cracha-t-il presque.

Yamato cligna des yeux avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse.

- Je ne vais pas nier que son corps est vraiment attirant, confessa-t-il en haussant les épaules, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je regarde Orihime chan avec le regard d'homme qu'elle mérite mais tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu paries, Kurosaki, simple conseil d'_ami_.

Le concerné grogna fortement, le chopa par le col et se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je te préviens, Yamato, siffla le roux. Inoue ne me croit pas quand je la mets en garde contre toi mais ça ne signifie pas que je laisse tomber pour autant. Si jamais j'entends qu'elle a versé ne serait-ce qu'une larme par ta faute, que tu l'as blessée de quelque manière que ce soit ou même que tu lui as manqué de respect...

Il serra sa poigne et Nobura jura voir une lueur dorée au fond de ses iris bruns.

- ...mon poing te cognera si fort que même ton miroir ne te reconnaîtra plus, acheva-t-il à voix basse.

Le menacé ne parut pas vraiment impressionné.

- Sacré ami que tu es, Kurosaki, dit-il en applaudissant. Toutefois ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais la regarder comme un homme toi aussi ? Ne me sors pas de discours sur la beauté intérieure, tu veux, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. On ne se balade pas dans la rue en craquant pour cette beauté invisible mais bel et bien l'apparence extérieure. Ensuite, on décide si on veut chercher plus loin ou bien s'en contenter et en profiter au maximum.

C'en fut trop pour Ichigo. Il leva son autre poing qui aurait sans aucun doute fait sauter au moins trois dents à Nobura si il n'y avait pas eu…

- Me revoilà, Kurosaki kun ! Gomen, j'ai été longue mais j'ai dû attendre que le sol sèche avant d'entrer car la dame de l'entretien nettoyait quand je suis arri…

Elle s'immobilisa devant la scène s'offrant à elle.

- Um, j'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle timidement en sentant parfaitement les ondes néfastes émises par l'un d'eux.

- Il n'y a rien, Inoue, jura-t-il en libérant Yamato tout en le mitraillant des yeux. On rentre maintenant ou Yuzu va encore s'inquiéter.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il attrapa doucement son poignet et la dirigea vers la sortie. La belle n'était pas idiote, elle était consciente qu'un truc mauvais se passait. Elle se retourna néanmoins pour saluer son ami resté derrière.

- Au revoir, Nobura kun !

- Oui, à bientôt Orihime chan !

En entendant cela, Ichigo serra les dents et marcha deux fois plus vite obligeant Orihime à courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

(…)

La première partie du chemin jusqu'à la clinique se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Ichigo portait toujours ce masque de colère extrême, ses deux mains aux poings très serrés dans ses poches, sans remarquer les regards inquiets que son amie lui jetait.

- T-Tatsuki chan a été sélectionnée pour participer à un tournoi d'arts martiaux qui aura lieu en août à Tokyo, essaya-t-elle courageusement de lancer la conversation.

- …

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une sortie tous les trois pour fêter ça, tu en dis quoi ? continua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par sa non-réaction.

Toujours aucune réponse. Orihime ne saurait dire si Kurosaki kun l'avait même entendue tant il semblait plongé dans ses pensées qui n'avaient visiblement rien de joyeux.

La lycéenne grignota sa lèvre et baissa la tête. Lorsque Ichigo l'avait invitée (forcée) à vivre chez lui, la gêne plus que tout autre chose s'était insinuée en elle. Partager la vie quotidienne de Kurosaki kun et sa famille l'intimidait beaucoup mais elle avait fini par s'y faire au bout de quelques semaines (même si elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du moment où elle était tombée nez à nez avec l'élu de son cœur sortant de la salle de bain en jean, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et torse nu au bout troisième jour d'où son bégaiement lorsque Mahana avait justement dit qu'il était bien taillé).

La guérisseuse avait espéré au fond d'elle que cette « cohabitation » les rapprocherait et que peut-être, peut-être, elle aurait enfin le courage de se déclarer. Si le premier point s'était réalisé, le second n'était pas d'actualité. Orihime avait suivi les conseils de Tatsuki pour attirer l'attention d'Ichigo en portant des vêtements un peu plus courts ou moulants que d'habitude, en attachant plus souvent ses cheveux ou en lui proposant des sorties en ville. Eh ben, rien à faire, il la voyait toujours comme une amie et rien d'autre même s'il lui avait pratiquement ordonné de ne plus se vêtir « avec des jupes aussi courtes que celle du lycée ». Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi avant de se dire qu'il trouvait sans doute que ce style ne lui allait pas ou qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas voir ses jambes.

Son sac cognant contre ses genoux au rythme de sa marche, la jeune fille poussa un soupir tandis qu'ils tournaient l'angle d'une ruelle. Elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Ichigo et ça ne changerait jamais. Seulement, elle s'était fait à l'idée que cet amour était à sens unique et qu'elle devait aller de l'avant au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort. C'était évidemment plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pas simple de se détacher d'un amour vieux de presque trois ans.

Pour couronner le tout, depuis quelque temps, même si il tentait de le cacher, Kurosaki kun paraissait lui en vouloir pour une raison qui lui échappait. Orihime avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il lui reprochait. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, impossible. Et puis bien s'entendre avec Nobura kun n'était pas un crime. Pourtant, cette légère tension entre eux la peinait énormément.

Arrivés à la clinique, Ichigo esquiva l'habituel coup de pied propulseur de son père et monta direct dans sa chambre. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, il ne s'opposa pas au « câlin de bienvenue » qu'Isshin offrit à Orihime. Tous deux trouvèrent cela très étonnant.

- Tout va bien ? s'informa-t-il, les sourcils levés.

L'adolescente se dégagea doucement de sa prise.

- Uhum, tout va très bien ! affirma-t-elle en frottant le dos de sa tête avec un rire nerveux.

- Ichigo est énervé, dit-il pensivement, les yeux sur le haut des marches où son fils avait disparu.

- C'est… um… vous savez comment il est, ses humeurs sont souvent instables…, improvisa la meilleure amie de Tatsuki, gênée et nerveuse.

- Mais…

- Excusez-moi, Kurosaki san, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs ! se défila-t-elle après s'être brièvement inclinée.

Le paternel croisa les bras, désormais seul.

- C'est les vacances, elle ne s'est donc pas enfuie à cause des devoirs.

Ses yeux se plissèrent sur l'étage du dessus.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arriverait ce que je soupçonne, Ichigo ?

(…)

Allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les bras sous l'oreiller, Ichigo fixait le plafond sans le voir. Son expression ferait fuir n'importe quel étranger qui n'oserait même pas lui demander l'heure s'il le croisait dans la rue. Il se savait couché là depuis des heures à en juger par le ciel de plus en plus sombre. Les nerfs toujours enflammés, il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cour avec ce Nobura. Cet enfoiré lui avait pratiquement craché au visage se rapprocher d'Orihime juste pour coucher avec elle ! Et bien sûr, elle n'y voyait que du feu !

Il se tourna sur le côté dans un grognement à cause de son corps endolorit à force de rester dans la même position. Était-ce les propos tenus par ce salaud qui l'irritaient au fond ? Pas vraiment puisqu'il s'y attendait. Alors le fait qu'Inoue soit complètement aveugle à cette situation ? Oui, mais pas seulement. Ichigo savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui avait provoqué sa réaction impulsive après les cours, mais là, tout de suite, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et c'est ça qui l'emmerdait plus que tout le reste.

Il n'était assurément pas doué pour comprendre ou décrypter les sentiments des autres, sauf qu'il n'était pas meilleur pour comprendre et décrypter les siens.

(…)

Le lendemain, le jeune Shinigami se sentait bien moins contrarié. Le fait que son cinglé de père ne le réveille pas de la manière sauvage habituelle devait y être pour quelque chose mais pas uniquement. Aujourd'hui, Renji et Rukia venaient leur rendre visite et passer la journée avec Inoue, Chad, Ishida et lui-même. Un aquarium avait récemment ouvert ses portes en ville et la petite Kuchiki avait plus qu'insisté pour s'y rendre dès qu'elle en avait entendu parler.

Actuellement, Orihime et Ichigo marchaient vers la boutique d'Urahara qui était le lieu de rendez-vous puisque les deux Shinigamis arriveraient ici-même par le Senkaimon. La princesse aussi était de meilleure humeur à croire que ses soucis de la veille s'étaient envolés. La perspective de revoir Rukia et Renji, puis passer la journée avec ses amis la remplissait tout simplement de joie.

- Patron, l'idiot orange enragé et son amie sont arrivés !

Tel fut l'accueil que leur réserva Jinta qui pratiquait avec sa batte à l'extérieur. « L'idiot orange enragé » en question était sur le point de lui enfoncer dans la gorge quand Urahara se pointa dans un tourbillon vert dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa boutique douteuse.

- Kurosaki san, Inoue san ~ ! Bien le bonjour à vous ~ ! les salua-t-il derrière son éventail cachant la moitié de son visage.

- Bonjour, Urahara san ~ ! répondit la sœur de Sora avec un grand sourire.

- Renji et Rukia sont arrivés ?

- Je vais bien, Kurosaki san, merci de demander. Qu'en est-il de ton côté ? ironisa le vendeur.

Une veine apparut sur le front du fils Kurosaki.

- J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, réponds plutôt à ma question !

- Que tu es offensant… Pour te répondre, ils sont…

- Nous sommes là, intervint une voix facile à identifier. Et tout le monde se fiche de ton état de santé, Urahara, quand on sait l'effet que tu produis sur celle des autres.

- Kuchiki saaan ~ ! explosa Orihime en courant la prendre dans ses bras tandis que le blond affichait une mine dépitée. Renji kun ~ !

- Yo Inoue san ! dit-il en levant la main, dans un gigai également. Salut, Ichigo.

- 'lut, lâcha-t-il, une main dans sa poche.

- C'est quoi cette tête que tu nous sors !? On s'est pas vus depuis deux mois et tu n'as rien d'autre à nous servir que ta tronche éternellement renfrognée !

- Putain, Rukia ! cria-t-il de douleur en frottant sa joue démolie par son petit poing. Et toi alors, c'est comme ça que tu me salues !

- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que je te saute dans les bras ! lui hurla-t-elle au visage, les mains sur les hanches.

- Ah non, plutôt crever !

- BAKA !

- AÏE !

Orihime et Renji bavardaient tranquillement tant la scène se déroulant près d'eux s'apparentait à la routine.

- Bon, expira la brunette, pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?

- Oh, Ishida kun et Sado kun ne sont pas encore là…

- Nous voilà, Inoue san, s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

Le Quincy et leur grand ami se tenaient côte à côte.

- Bonjour Inoue san, Kuchiki san et Abarai kun. Kurosaki, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec en remontant ses lunettes flashant le soleil.

- Ishida, marmonna-t-il, la voix également dépourvue du moindre milligramme de chaleur en regardant ailleurs.

Chad opta pour un salut de la main universel tout aussi efficace.

- Allez, on y vaaaaa ~ ! hurla la beauté auburn.

- Oui, c'est parti ! la suivit la Shinigami de la 13ème division, des étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment !

- C'est que de la poiscaille, pas de quoi s'extasier, râla Ichigo qui se frottait la nuque.

- On t'a pas forcé à venir alors si t'es là pour dégrader l'ambiance, rentre chez toi ! le cassa à son tour la Kuchiki.

Il serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux femmes ouvrirent ainsi la marche, les quatre garçons marchant d'un pas plus tranquille dans leur sillage.

Une agréable brise souffla.

- Je me suis rarement senti aussi invisible.

- Vous en faites pas, Patron. Quand ils auront besoin d'objets dangereux à la provenance douteuse ou de conseils pour se sortir d'une situation merdique, ils rappliqueront vers vous comme des lapins !

En cet instant précis, Urahara Kisuke ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou insulté.

(…)

- Oooh ! Ce poisson à la forme étrange est vraiment énorme !

Si on avait pu voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Rukia avant leur arrivée, à présent c'est une galaxie entière qui était visible dans ses prunelles émerveillées.

- Ce n'est pas un poisson, Rukia, mais un requin-marteau, corrigea le frère des jumelles.

- Pour être plus précis, Kuchiki san, les requins appartiennent à la famille des…

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer, Ishida ! s'exaspéra le roux. Tu nous les as déjà brisés en nous servant un exposé complet et détaillé sur les tortues, les raies, les étoiles de mer et même sur les crevettes alors qu'il n'y en a même pas ici nom d'un kami ! On n'est pas venus là pour recevoir un cours théorique sur les différentes espèces sous-marines !

- Que ce soit les musées, les aquariums, les expositions ou tout autre lieu culturel, c'est fait pour approfondir ses connaissances ou les faire partager, et non regarder bêtement sans connaître ! se défendit le fils de Ryuken.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'on fait ! rétorqua l'adolescent au sang chaud. Alors si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours te tirer ou aller habiter avec l'un de ces poissons, tu ne manqueras à personne de toute façon.

Uryuu le fixa durement, prêt de toute évidence à sortir une phrase cinglante. Sauf que…

- Regarde, Kuchiki san ! Des poissons clown ! pointa Orihime qui, comme son amie, n'avait pas capté la dispute. Ils sont orange et blanc, un peu comme les cheveux de Kurosaki kun !

Ce dernier rosit légèrement en croisant le regard pétillant qu'elle lui lança accompagné d'un sourire lumineux. Il se reprit bien vite cependant.

- Ne me compare pas à un poisson, Inoue.

- C'est clair que ce serait une insulte sévère envers la bestiole, commenta le tatoué qui avait plus imaginé comment déguster les différentes espèces aquatiques qu'admiré leur beauté. Toi, t'as rien d'un clown, tu ressembles plus à un démon avec ta tronche.

- Va te faire foutre, Renji !

Complètement fascinée, Rukia colla ses mains et son nez contre la vitre, ses grands yeux indigo suivant le déplacement des poissons.

- Pourquoi les appelle-t-on « poissons clown » ? se renseigna-t-elle.

Le Quincy rajusta ses verres tout en s'approchant d'elle, prêt à répondre avec un grand luxe de détails.

- Ta gueule, Ishida, le stoppa le fils Kurosaki avant même qu'il ne puisse formuler un mot, pas d'humeur à entendre une conférence sur les poissons.

Il reçut un éclat meurtrier de la part de son ami fier qu'il fit mine de ne pas voir.

- Sont-ils supposés faire rire ou quelque chose ? continua la sœur de Byakuya, dans son monde.

- Oh s'il te plaît, Rukia. On vient de voir un requin-marteau mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais m'en servir pour planter un clou, soupira Ichigo. T'as toujours pas compris que tous les noms ne sont pas à prendre au premier degré ?

Son amie se décolla de la vitre avec un sourire nerveux, une veine sur la tempe. Sentant l'explosion imminente, Chad choisit d'intervenir.

- Et si on poursuivait la visite ?

Ils suivirent le conseil.

L'aquarium possédait un restaurant où ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner avant d'achever la visite dans une ambiance mitigée. Ils sortirent de l'établissement aux alentours de 15h30 et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville, considérant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour rentrer.

Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans l'une des avenues les plus fréquentées de Karakura, Ichigo reconnut parmi la foule la tête châtain de Yamato avec sa bande de potes du lycée. Le Shinigami remplaçant se tendit aussitôt et jeta un œil alarmé à Inoue qui parlait avec animation à Rukia, et n'avait de toute évidence rien remarqué.

Le roux analysa la situation pour le moins irritante. Nobura n'était pas ami avec Ishida et Chad, et ne connaissait pas Renji et Rukia qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Par conséquent, il n'y avait pas grand risque qu'il les arrête pour taper la discute sauf qu'Inoue se trouvait parmi eux, ce qui changeait complètement la donne : elle ne manquerait jamais de saluer un ami croisé sur son chemin. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une certaine boutique, Ichigo eut une idée qu'il exécuta sans réfléchir.

- …et donc en mélangeant le miel avec le beurre de cacahuète, disait Orihime, tu obtiens… ah ?

Surprise, elle regarda son épaule qui venait d'être saisie par…

- Kurosaki kun ?

- Entrons là-dedans, Inoue. Je vais t'offrir une glace.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva devant le magasin en question. Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi Yamato provoquait une telle réaction chez lui ni pourquoi le fait qu'il s'entende si bien avec Inoue mettait ses nerfs dans un tel état inflammable. Ce dont il était sûr en tout cas, c'est qu'il devait mettre un terme à cette « relation » et le plus vite serait le mieux, peu lui importaient les conséquences.

- C'est quoi le problème de Kurosaki cette fois ? soupira Uryuu, le majeur au centre de sa monture.

- Pff, n'essaie pas de mettre un mot derrière chaque action d'Ichigo parce que t'as pas fini mon vieux, lâcha Renji qui parlait d'expérience.

Sado posa une lourde main sur l'épaule d'Ishida (dont les genoux fléchirent) comme pour lui dire silencieusement de suivre le conseil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, Ichigo était une énigme à lui tout seul. Sauf pour les personnes sachant le décrypter.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester ici à rôtir, suivons-les, proposa Rukia.

Finalement, ils prirent chacun au moins une glace. La princesse avait longuement hésité puisque c'est celui qu'elle aimait qui lui proposa de prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Le fait qu'il paye pour elle la gênait énormément.

_Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une glace._

Mais c'était bien connu : difficile -voire impossible- d'échapper à Ichigo surtout quand il avait une idée bien ancrée en tête. Aussi la belle cessa de s'interroger et opta pour un cornet à trois boules : orange et blanc (comme le poisson clown) et marron pour ses beaux yeux chauds devant lesquels elle fondait. Évidemment, elle se garda bien de dire cela à qui que ce soit. Elle se contenta juste de le remercier timidement en arrangeant une longue mèche auburn derrière son oreille. Elle eut droit à un sourire en retour, il était petit mais venant de l'élu de son cœur, c'était amplement suffisant.

Le maître de Zabimaru, pour sa part, choisit cinq cornets comportant quatre boules chacun. Comment il comptait les manger avant qu'elles ne fondent sous la chaleur cuisante ou même comment il avait l'intention de les porter, seul Kami sama le savait. Quant à la provenance de l'argent pour les payer, ça demeurait un mystère tout aussi entier que personne ne voulait résoudre.

Lorsque vint le tour d'Ishida qui ne prit que des boules blanches, ça souleva une petite dispute avec Ichigo qui ne comprenait décidément pas comment on pouvait aimer une couleur à ce point. A vrai dire, ça le dépassait complètement.

Le crépuscule finit par tomber, avec lui le moment de la séparation. Renji et Rukia retournèrent à la boutique d'Urahara pour regagner la Soul Society en promettant de revenir bientôt. Sado et Ishida rentrèrent également dans leurs appartements respectifs, laissant donc Ichigo et Orihime seuls. Cette dernière le pressait un peu pour rentrer et il ne saisissait pas pour quelle raison.

_Peut-être qu'elle a simplement hâte de s'asseoir, ce qu'on n'a pas fait depuis des heures._

La porte de la maison poussée, une délicieuse odeur leur frappa aussitôt les narines.

- Onii chan, Orihime chan, vous voilà enfin !

- Désolée pour le retard, Yuzu chan ! s'excusa la guérisseuse en enlevant ses chaussures à la hâte. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, pour mettre les couverts s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle, vêtue d'un tablier, une louche à la main.

- Um ! Je vais juste me changer et me laver les mains, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon auburn. Le jeune homme, lui, était toujours debout au même endroit, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Yo Ichi nii, lança Karin en passant près de lui. Ça a été ta journée entre potes ?

- Euh ouais, la routine… Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

- Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié ? expira sa sœur, une main sur la taille.

- Oublié quoi ? commença-t-il à s'irriter.

- On…

- Karin chan ! Va voir ce que fait papa, c'est bientôt l'heure ! cria Yuzu d'une voix stressée.

Sa jumelle soupira de plus belle.

- A toute, Ichi nii, dit-elle simplement en lui claquant l'épaule.

Celui-ci choisit de lâcher l'affaire et de monter dans sa chambre. Près de l'escalier, il croisa Inoue qui manqua de le faire tomber tant elle revenait à toute vitesse.

- Gomen, Kurosaki kun ! s'excusa-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Sentant qu'il se passait décidément un truc mais ne se sentant pas le moins du monde concerné, le lycéen alla enfiler des vêtements décontractés dans sa chambre puis se laver les mains. Il était en train de les sécher quand la petite maman aux fourneaux l'appela.

- Quôaaa ? C'est ça que tu as choisi de porter ? s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant surgir du bas des marches dans un vieux t-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement usé. Tu aurais pu faire un effort, onii chan !

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu…

- Peu importe, le coupa-t-elle en lui fourrant une pile d'assiettes et de verres dans les mains. Tiens, va aider Orihime chan qui s'occupe des couverts et des plats.

De plus en plus largué et énervé, son grand frère fit malgré tout ce qu'on lui dit.

- Pourquoi y a un sixième couvert ? ne capta-t-il pas, perplexe.

On frappa à la porte à cet instant.

- Oh non ! se lamenta Yuzu.

- Je vais ouvrir ! se chargea Orihime qui fila dans le couloir.

- Me voilà, me voilà ! s'incrusta Isshin accompagné de sa seconde fille.

Ichigo s'apprêtait placer le verre et l'assiette qu'il tenait quand les voix en provenance de l'entrée se rapprochèrent.

- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard ?

- Non, non, pas du tout, gazouilla Inoue. C'est même l'inverse !

Elle apparut dans le salon avec un jeune homme dans sa tranche d'âge.

- Alors, je te présente Kurosaki san qui a la gentillesse de m'héberger, ses filles Karin chan et Yuzu chan et tu connais déjà Kurosaki kun ~

L'assiette qu'Ichigo tenait se fracassa au sol dès qu'il croisa le regard du garçon, interrompant ainsi les salutations de sa famille à l'égard de l'arrivant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne s'en souciait pas, toujours occupé à mitrailler ce type.

- Oh, bien sûr que je connais Kurosaki, confirma justement ce dernier avec un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, Yamato ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui causa un frisson à Orihime.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, ironisa son camarade de classe. Quoi de neuf depuis hier ?

Les yeux plissés, son aura plus sombre, le Shinigami suppléant préféra ne pas répondre. Chacun put sentir la tension dans la pièce et la princesse se mordit la lèvre dans l'inquiétude. Quand celui dont elle était amoureuse basculait dans cet état, il fallait soit le calmer, soit fuir. Ne voulant pas d'histoires, elle espérait qu'il se calmerait de lui-même.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vraiment sympa de m'inviter à dîner avec ta famille qui m'a l'air tout à fait charmante et…

L'air sembla se fissurer.

- …et Orihime chan qui est si délicate, acheva Nobura sans perdre son sourire qui s'élargit à la fin de sa phrase.

La complimentée rougit profusément.

- A-Arigato, Nobura kun, souffla-t-elle en se tortillant sur place.

- Oh, mais je ne fais que dire la vérité, répliqua-t-il en lui frottant le sommet de la tête, penché vers elle, ce qui accentua la couleur de ses joues.

Le self-control d'Ichigo explosa en même temps que le verre dans sa main.

- Ne la touche pas !

- K-Kurosaki kun ? Non, arrête !

Ce dernier ignora ses supplications et fonça sur sa cible, le regard enflammé, les muscles de son cou tendus. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse se soulager en cadrant son poing dans le visage de cet enfoiré, il vit son amie se placer devant Yamato tel un bouclier humain tandis que son père le retenait par les épaules afin de stopper sa marche meurtrière.

- Ça suffit, Ichigo, murmura Isshin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Inoue ? Il ne mérite pas ta protection ! Et toi papa, dégage de là ! essaya-t-il de le repousser.

- Yuzu ma chérie, peux-tu balayer l'assiette et le verre brisés pendant que je vais soigner ton frère ?

Celle-ci jusque-là en état de choc face à la tournure inattendue de la situation hocha la tête, les mains croisées devant elle.

- Oui, papa.

Elle tourna les talons en quête du balai et de la pelle. Avec une force incroyable, son frère fut tiré par son père hors du salon en direction du bureau. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit Inoue bégayer ses plus plates excuses à Nobura en son nom, la mine contrite. Le jeune homme lui tapota l'épaule avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette vision ne fit qu'attiser la colère du Shinigami remplaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, papa ! s'écria-t-il en claquant fortement la porte du bureau derrière lui. Pourquoi tu laisses ce sale type dîner avec nous ?!

Son paternel se détourna de l'armoire avec un petit plateau contenant des pinces de différentes tailles, un petit bol en aluminium pour recueillir les morceaux de verre, du coton, un bandage et du désinfectant.

- Assieds-toi sur le lit, fils. Ta main est dans un sale état.

- Réponds à ma question ! exigea ledit fils sans bouger.

Le brun soupira tout en préparant son matériel.

- Je me doutais que tu avais oublié : Orihime chan nous a demandé la semaine dernière si elle pouvait l'inviter à dîner avec nous.

- Quoi ?! L'idée vient d'elle ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête cette fois, bordel !

- Ce n'est qu'un ami, tu sais. Orihime chan voulait juste l'aider à mieux s'intégrer, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe vers le lit, une pince en main.

- Tch !

Avec mauvaise humeur, le lycéen s'installa sur le lit médicalisé et consentit enfin à laisser sa main écarlate et douloureuse se faire soigner.

- Ce n'est l'affaire que d'une soirée, Ichigo. Fais un effort…, commença-t-il doucement.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Pourquoi je devrais supporter sa putain de présence chez moi quand je n'y arrive déjà pas au lycée !?

- C'est à ce point ? s'étonna son géniteur qui acheva de retirer les bouts de verre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas perçu sa provocation ?! C'était subtil mais je l'ai saisie !

- Vraiment ? sourit le père Kurosaki qui désinfectait à présent. La subtilité ne fait pourtant pas partie de tes qualités alors il est assez surprenant que tu parviennes à la déceler chez les autres.

- Arrête, je suis sérieux ! hurla presque Ichigo sans savoir si c'était à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ou de la douleur extrême de sa main en piteux état.

- Fiston, je t'ai surtout vu sur le point de lui casser la mâchoire devant ton amie et tes sœurs. Je suis médecin et nous avons une clinique mais tu as fait fort quand même, lâcha son papa après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! répliqua aussitôt le frère de Karin & Yuzu, sa colère toujours aussi vive. On serait dans la rue que je lui aurais cassé la gueule de la même manière !

- Pourquoi ?

Un autre silence plus long régna pendant lequel le chef de famille entreprit de bander solidement sa main. Son aîné avait le visage baissé, son autre poing serré sur le matelas.

- Ce gars, il prétend considérer Inoue comme une amie sauf qu'il la voit comme plus que ça, répondit l'adolescent en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, des franges orange couvrant ses yeux.

Isshin termina le bandage puis laissa reposer sa main sur le support métallique prévu à cet effet. D'abord muet, il observa son fils d'un regard triste. C'était toujours difficile pour lui de voir Ichigo dans un état pareil, c'est-à-dire perdu, en colère, déstabilisé par ce qu'il ressentait.

- J'ai comme l'impression que Nobura san n'est pas le seul à poser un regard différent sur Orihime chan, déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Avant même que le roux ne puisse réagir ou même donner un sens à ses paroles, quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis une tête flamboyante apparut timidement.

- K-Kurosaki kun ?

Il ne remua pas un muscle, refusant de poser ses iris sur elle.

- Je pourrai te soigner complètement une fois que Nobura kun sera parti, enchaîna la sœur de Sora en passant tout son corps dans la pièce.

L'homme qu'elle aimait se tendit en entendant cela.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, Inoue.

Son ton remua quelque chose de désagréable en cette dernière. A l'évidence, il était toujours énervé et après elle maintenant. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'entoura elle-même dans l'espoir de calmer son cœur douloureux.

- Bon, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'assura-t-elle quand même.

Ichigo se remit debout en grognant, ce qu'elle prit pour une réponse positive.

- Très bien, et concernant ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…

Sa phrase resta en suspens et elle cligna des yeux avec étonnement : il venait de passer près d'elle pour quitter le bureau comme si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. La guérisseuse fixa Isshin en quête d'une explication, l'éclairer sur la situation tendue et incompréhensible, et dans laquelle son Shinigami lui en voulait pas mal pour une raison qui lui échappait. Seulement, le Docteur Kurosaki se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire désolé, son expression disant clairement « laisse-lui un peu de temps, ça lui passera ». Avec un lourd soupir, la princesse se détourna pour aller manger également.

Quelque chose lui disait que les choses étaient loin de toucher à leur fin et hélas pour elle, Isshin pensait de même au plus profond de lui à cause du tempérament bien connu de son cher fils.

(…)

Le dîner fut loin d'être qualifié de « moment convivial » mais au moins, Ichigo parvint à garder le contrôle de ses poings même si des ondes vraiment mauvaises s'échappaient de lui. En bout de table, face à son père, il avait choisi de s'assoir à côté d'Inoue. Seulement Yamato siégeait de l'autre côté de la belle et ne cessait de tout faire pour monopoliser son attention. Isshin tentait d'égayer l'ambiance avec des blagues stupides, Yuzu participait tant bien que mal alors que Karin était totalement indifférente en apparence. A l'intérieur, elle s'inquiétait pour son Ichi nii sous pression. Elle ne serait pas surprise qu'il explose à nouveau. Il faut croire que le destin voulut lui donner raison.

- C'était délicieux, Yuzu chan ! la complimenta Yamato en se caressant le ventre. Orihime chan ne m'a pas menti en disant que tu cuisinais comme un chef.

La jumelle de Karin s'empourpra et se tortilla sur sa chaise.

- O-Oh, merci beaucoup mais ce n'est rien, tu sais, dit-elle modestement en agitant la main. Je vais débarrasser ! ajouta-t-elle, voulant fuir la tension trop énorme dont son onii chan était la cause principale.

- Je vais t'…

- Non, Nobura kun ! Tu es notre invité ~

Orihime et Karin l'aidèrent à tout ramener dans la cuisine. Le père de famille, lui, préféra rester à sa place et intervenir au cas où. Yamato avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation avec son fils qui lui avait mis un vent à chaque fois. Ichigo était néanmoins très attentif à tous les gestes que Nobura avait envers Inoue et lorsque l'un d'eux lui paraissait déplacé, son reiatsu augmentait très sensiblement. Le pire fut sans doute le moment où Yamato entoura les épaules d'une Orihime au visage rose suite à cette proximité, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire, elle avait rougi davantage. Le reiatsu du roux avait atteint un tel pic que le châtain demanda si on ne pouvait pas aérer tant l'air était « devenu hyper lourd tout d'un coup ».

Le dessert (un succulent gâteau à la crème fouettée préparé par Yuzu) fut apporté. Ils le savourèrent tous et Ichigo lui-même parvint à se détendre un peu en laissant le doux parfum du chocolat provoquer une agréable explosion de saveurs dans sa bouche. Quand il reposa sa cuillère, il félicita sa sœur pour sa réussite pâtissière et se désaltéra en avalant un grand verre d'eau.

- Kurosaki san, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

Évidemment, sa petite sérénité ne pouvait pas durer éternellement mais le fils Kurosaki préféra ignorer son ennemi dont la voix mielleuse le répugnait.

- Je voudrais savoir si vous m'autoriseriez à sortir avec Orihime chan ?

Isshin s'étrangla avec sa bouchée, Karin lâcha sa cuillère dans la soucoupe avec des yeux écarquillés, Yuzu portait la même expression mais sa main était figée à trois centimètres de la bouteille qu'elle s'apprêtait à attraper, et Ichigo recracha son eau sur toute la longueur de la table au point que son père lui-même reçut des gouttes. Orihime, pour sa part, n'était pas différente de d'habitude car à fond dans son gâteau, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- Eeh ? dit-elle élégamment, de la crème fouettée sur la joue.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se familiariser avec la nouvelle ambiance mortelle ou avoir le loisir de prononcer un mot de plus, Karin et elle tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement à l'une des extrémités de la table. Là même où un reiatsu déjà instable arriva à son point de rupture.

- Ichi nii !

O

O

**Et voilà, une nouvelle histoire postée ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie ^^ L****aissez-moi vos avis, ça me fera plaisir et ça m'aidera peut-être à m'habituer et me motiver à poster sur ce site mdr Merci pour la lecture ~ !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Plus que des amis**_** 2/2**

O

O

La tension régnant dans la salle à manger donnait l'impression qu'un volcan en sommeil forcé allait entrer en éruption. Cela, on le devait à un inconnu suicidaire, idiot ou courageux qui ignorait visiblement où il avait exactement mis les pieds et avec les nerfs de _qui_ il jouait si dangereusement.

Dès que la question de Yamato franchit les oreilles d'Ichigo pour être analysée par son cerveau, il sauta de sa place en moins de cinq secondes pour le tirer violemment de sa chaise en le chopant par le col sans savoir qu'il arrachait de la peau au passage.

C'est ainsi que l'ambiance se dégrada davantage, que le succulent gâteau de Yuzu tomba aux oubliettes et que la soirée qui aurait pu être sauvée sombra dans le désastre le plus complet.

- A quoi tu joues, Yamato !?

- T'as des problèmes d'audition en plus d'être ridiculement impulsif, Kurosaki ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin parfaitement irritant.

Apparemment, avoir Kurosaki Ichigo en mode furax face à lui et pouvant à tout moment lui faire sauter des dents -voire la tête- ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde. Karin qui avait bondi de sa chaise dans le cas où il aurait fallu retenir son frère regardait Yamato avec crainte et incrédulité. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait plus pouvoir raisonner Ichigo tant la tension qu'il générait était palpable.

_Ce mec d'où il sort ? Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il risque en provoquant ainsi Ichi nii, _pensa-t-elle.

Orihime elle-même semblait craindre le pire.

- Kurosaki kun, lâche-le ! l'implora-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras sans réfléchir.

Seulement, il y mettait tant de force que sa poigne ne se desserra pas d'un pouce.

- Ichi nii !

- Onii chan ! s'écria Yuzu en état de choc. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ?!

- Vous ne voyez donc pas ce qu'il cherche à faire ? tonna son frère en les regardant avec incrédulité. Cette espèce de salaud veut se rapprocher d'Inoue juste pour… !

- Parce que je l'aime, tout simplement, parvint à articuler Nobura pas loin d'étouffer.

Avec un cri de rage, le roux leva son autre poing pour l'envoyer en plein dans sa mâchoire sauf qu'encore une fois, on l'en empêcha.

- Merde ! Papa, lâche-moi, putain !

Derrière son fils, Isshin lui retenait les bras dans le dos tout en l'éloignant de sa cible pendant qu'Orihime jugeait de l'état de son ami qui avait failli mourir étranglé.

- Fils, tu vas trop loin.

- C'est lui qui va trop loin ! Tu ne me retiendras pas indéfiniment, je finirai par mettre mon poing dans la gueule de ce bâtard ! Nan mais vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Regardez son sourire qui signifie… !

- Navré de t'interrompre, Kurosaki, le coupa Yamato en frottant nonchalamment sa gorge rouge. Mais j'attends toujours la réponse de ton père.

- Nobura san, je ne suis pas le papa d'Orihime chan, répliqua le concerné avec un sérieux inhabituel. Ce n'est donc pas à moi d'intervenir quand il s'agit de sa vie amoureuse.

Cette dernière rougit et se tortilla sur place.

- De toute façon y a pas à en discuter plus longtemps puisque Inoue refuse de sortir avec toi ! trancha Ichigo toujours retenu par son père. Dis-lui, Inoue.

Le silence lui répondit alors qu'elle évitait son regard. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout à en juger par son cœur compressé.

- Inoue ?

Sa réaction sembla satisfaire Yamato qui y vit la lueur d'espoir qu'elle dise oui. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la tension du Shinigami remplaçant qui se libéra dans un accès de colère pour foncer sur lui.

- Fous le camp de chez moi, Yamato, et ne reviens plus jamais !

- Onii chan, c'est très impoli !

- Et surtout ne t'approche plus d'Inoue, tu entends !?

- Je partirai, Kurosaki, ne t'en fais pas, lança-t-il avec désinvolture en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain. Seulement, j'aimerais bien repartir avec une réponse, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à Orihime.

- Tu me cherches jusqu'au bout, hein, constata-t-il, le poing roulé en boule.

- Non, c'est juste que j'estime que ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui elle doit fréquenter. Tu te comportes comme si elle était incapable de décider par elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? murmura Ichigo sans desserrer les dents.

Karin se tendit.

- Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il dit, Ichi nii !

Sa réplique amusa Yamato qui émit un petit rire.

- Tu ferais bien d'écouter ta petite soeur et respecter les choix d'Orihime. Après tout, elle doit découvrir des_ choses. _

Son dernier mot enflamma les nerfs d'Ichigo qui ne se retint plus. Ou presque.

- Inoue, que… ?

Elle venait de se placer dans la trajectoire de son poing furieux. Une chance qu'il ait des réflexes et donc parvint à retenir son coup de justesse. Ses cheveux auburn se soulevèrent légèrement sous la force qu'il allait employer. Ichigo ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Inoue avait reçu ce coup violent qui ne lui était pas destiné. D'un autre côté, il était en colère : pourquoi diable défendait-elle ce bâtard ?! Ne voyait-elle vraiment rien ?!

- Nobura kun, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, dit justement celle-ci en tournant le dos à Ichigo.

Yamato la suivit hors de la pièce sans protester en saluant les autres membres de la famille qui étaient dans différents états. Yuzu lança un regard de reproche à son grand frère toujours planté au même endroit avant d'entreprendre de débarrasser avec l'aide de sa sœur qui, elle, semblait plutôt désolée pour son aîné. Les jumelles étaient montées dans leur chambre quand Isshin s'approcha de lui.

- Ton comportement n'était pas malin, Ichigo. Tu vas avoir du mal à réparer les dégâts.

Avec un grognement, le lycéen quitta également la pièce à grandes enjambées pour se rendre dehors et fuir la tension énervante régnant ici. C'est là qu'il vit Orihime, seule, appuyée contre l'un des murs extérieurs, de profil à lui. Les mains dans ses poches, il préféra rester sur le perron à environ un mètre d'elle. Il était toujours en pétard mais moins maintenant que l'indésirable était enfin parti. Ichigo savait qu'Inoue avait évidemment noté sa présence mais elle ne paraissait pas décidée à briser le silence. Ne le supportant plus, il s'en chargea.

- Je ne pensais pas que les choses se passeraient comme ça.

- Moi non plus, Kurosaki kun, répliqua la guérisseuse sans le regarder. Je sais que tu as un sacré caractère mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ta démonstration de tout à l'heure.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Je faisais allusion à Yamato, c'est lui qui a foutu sa merde ! Franchement, c'était une mauvaise idée d'inviter ce gars à la maison.

D'abord immobile, Orihime se décolla du mur avec un soupir et s'approcha de lui. Ichigo la vit prendre sa main blessée à cause du verre qu'il avait explosé et retirer le bandage.

- Souten Kishun.

C'est en silence que les soins se déroulèrent. Elle ne reprit la parole qu'une fois sa tâche terminée, les bras croisés.

- Ton attitude était pire que la sienne, il n'a fait que poser une simple question.

La colère du roux grimpa à nouveau.

- Ce n'était pas « une simple question » et tu le sais ! Elle sous-entendait des tas de choses et…

- Et tu lui as sauté dessus dès qu'il a franchi votre porte, l'interrompit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Il le méritait ! se défendit-il. Inoue, ce gars est un pervers.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, je sais que tu t'en prenais encore à lui la fois où je vous ai surpris dans la cour du lycée, haussa-t-elle le ton sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Mais il… !

- Tu me surprends, Kurosaki kun, l'empêcha de continuer la princesse au cœur serré. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être jugé et catalogué alors pourquoi fais-tu cela avec lui ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il est ! tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre en la prenant par les épaules. Ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il dit et même ce qu'il pense n'est pas net ! Tu ne dois pas écouter ce qu'il te raconte, il cherche simplement à…

- Ça suffit !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et la libéra, choqué qu'elle lui ait crié dessus de la sorte.

- Inoue…

Son amie avait les larmes aux yeux et s'entourait de ses bras.

- Tu es mon ami, Kurosaki kun et j'avoue ne pas comprendre ta réaction.

- Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger, murmura doucement l'adolescent, troublé de la voir réagir ainsi.

- En me faisant du mal ? répliqua la jeune fille.

- Ce qu'il y a de mal, c'est que tu accordes ta confiance à ce sale type, souffla-t-il.

- Tu recommences avec ça.

- Ce n'est que la vérité, tu dois l'accepter.

- Je vais te dire ce qui est vrai : Nobura kun apprécie ma compagnie et moi tout court, ce qui l'a poussé à poser cette question.

- Bon sang, Inoue ! s'écria le fils Kurosaki au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui chercher des excuses ! Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi mais uniquement à ton phy…

- Non, ne dis plus rien ! l'arrêta la sœur de Sora, des larmes sur les joues. De toute façon, il s'agit de ma vie et je décide moi-même ce que je souhaite en faire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être autant protégée que tu le crois, je ne suis pas en danger.

- Tu ne l'es pas _encore_, siffla le frère des jumelles, les dents serrées. Sachant cela, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

- Ce n'était pas une demande, précisa Orihime en séchant sous ses yeux pour le fixer avec détermination.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? questionna-t-il, la gorge nouée.

- Que je veux que tu restes en dehors de ça car après tout la question qu'il a posée me concerne et non toi.

- Hein ? Sa question n'a aucune espèce d'importance…

- Elle en a parce que je lui en accorde.

Le jeune Shinigami resta figé sur place, un sentiment bien étrange courant dans ses veines à présent.

- Tu lui as dit quoi avant qu'il parte ? demanda-t-il en craignant la réponse.

La belle mordilla sa lèvre et fuit son regard trop intense, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses bras.

- Que j'allais y réfléchir et que je l'appellerais pour lui donner ma réponse.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Ichigo. Parce qu'il a ton numéro en plus ?

- Tu réagis comme ça chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approche de moi, l'ignora Orihime en montant la marche. Tu devrais te demander pourquoi parce qu'il est possible que la réponse soit ton vrai problème et non Nobura kun sur qui tu déverses ta colère qui m'est peut-être destinée.

Ses paroles le choquèrent à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas ce que…

Elle leva une main pour le faire taire, ses prunelles laissant voir du reproche et une souffrance énorme à travers d'autres larmes. Puis, elle lui tourna le dos pour saisir la poignée de la porte.

- J'en ai assez de cette tension et de la crainte de te voir perdre le contrôle en me voyant avec un ami. Quelle que soit la décision que je prendrai, tu devras l'accepter, Kurosaki kun. Autrement, je ne vois vraiment pas comment notre amitié pourrait survivre.

Sur ces mots prononcés dans un sanglot, la beauté auburn entra dans la maison en claquant derrière elle.

Toujours dehors, le roux serra la mâchoire et les poings, son sang bouillonnant, son cœur s'emballant. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu la tournure des événements et plus que tout, il était encore plus largué. Peu importe ce qu'Inoue pensait, ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'est qu'à cause de ce Yamato leur amitié si solide se retrouvait ébranlée pour la toute première fois. C'était clair et net : il ne détestait plus Nobura mais le haïssait bel et bien.

A cet instant cependant, Ichigo ignorait que sa haine n'avait pas encore atteint son apogée.

(…)

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels Ichigo et Orihime s'ignorèrent totalement au grand désespoir des autres Kurosaki qui n'auraient jamais cru pareille chose possible.

Actuellement, Karin jouait au foot avec ses amis dans le parc, Isshin se trouvait dans son bureau et Yuzu faisait le ménage dans toute la maison. Ichigo, pour sa part, était affalé sur le canapé sans vraiment regarder la télévision. C'est en zappant avec nonchalance qu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches puis la voix de sa sœur s'élever du couloir.

- Oh tu es très jolie, Orihime chan !

- Merci, Yuzu chan ! sourit-elle.

- Tu vas en ville ?

- Oui, approuva la lycéenne qui enfilait ses chaussures. Je ne sais pas si je serai rentrée pour le dîner alors je vous appellerai !

- D'accord, répondit la petite maman qui traînait l'aspirateur. Passe une bonne journée ~

Orihime lui souhaita la même chose avant de s'éclipser dehors. Ichigo soupira. Il était peut-être calme en apparence mais à l'intérieur, il était limite en surchauffe. Sa première dispute avec Inoue le bouffait continuellement, et le fait qu'elle semblait ne pas s'en soucier l'irritait davantage. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi douce et gentille avec ce Yamato qui méritait des coups dans des zones bien senties ? Comment Inoue et lui-même avaient pu en arriver là alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien ?! Il lâcha la télécommande à ses côtés et bascula sa tête sur le dossier, les mains dans ses poches, ses orbes marron fixant le plafond.

En fait, un point bien précis poussait le jeune homme à réfléchir encore et encore en ayant au bout du compte la désagréable sensation de tourner en rond. Ça concernait cette phrase, cette remarque que son amie avait osé lui balancer en pleine figure et qu'il ne digérait pas.

_« Tu réagis comme ça chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approche de moi. Tu devrais te demander pourquoi parce qu'il est possible que la réponse soit ton vrai problème... » _

A vrai dire, si elle ne lui avait pas dit, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué. C'était la vérité : chaque fois qu'il la voyait en compagnie d'un type louche ou non et ne figurant pas dans leur cercle d'amis, il voyait rouge. Pourquoi ? Telle était la vraie question et s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement la réponse, il risquait de perdre l'amitié d'Orihime à laquelle il tenait. Parce qu'il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens : il était très protecteur avec elle, certes, mais impossible pour lui de la voir en couple avec Nobura.

Avec un geignement frustré, Ichigo claqua sa main sur son visage. Il en avait assez, pas loin de craquer sous l'incompréhension et le mélange de ses sentiments confus.

- Voilà un son qui équivaut à un appel au secours.

Il écarta ses doigts pour voir son père s'asseoir près de lui.

- Pas maintenant, le vieux. Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que tu me prennes la tête alors laisse-moi.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te prendre la tête.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant correctement et se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Isshin le fixa un instant avant de répondre.

- Je suis ton père et je sais voir quand ça ne va pas, Ichigo. Comme maintenant alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Parce que tu veux en plus me faire croire que tu ne nous as pas entendus nous disputer l'autre soir devant la maison ? lança-t-il à son géniteur avec irritation.

Celui-ci expira à son tour.

- Elle t'en veut beaucoup, hein.

- Quel sens de l'observation, ironisa son fils en se levant vers la fenêtre.

Le médecin ne dit rien, attendant patiemment.

- Bon sang, papa ! craqua enfin le Shinigami suppléant, la mâchoire crispée. Je déteste être en colère contre Inoue !

- J'en suis conscient mais ton attitude n'a rien arrangé, lui fit-il prendre conscience.

- Rah, je sais, admit-il, sa main glissant dans sa touffe orange désordonnée. Mais Yamato n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire croire.

- Je sais.

Ichigo resta bouche bée.

- Tu… le sais ?

- Oui, confirma son papa toujours sur le canapé.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand j'ai dit ça au dîner !? s'emporta-t-il, complètement tourné vers lui. Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de le frapper, bordel ?!

- Parce que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, répliqua simplement le père Kurosaki en venant se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Il le méritait, combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ! Tu devines bien ce qu'il veut faire avec Inoue !

- Je le devine mais elle non.

Il regarda son vieux, l'air perdu.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

Isshin posa une main sur son épaule pour gagner toute son attention.

- Ichigo, il y a des choses que tu vois qu'Orihime chan ne voit pas et inversement. En étant son ami, tu sais comment elle est et de quelle façon s'y prendre avec elle.

- Et alors ? recommença-t-il à s'enflammer.

- Et alors, tu ne peux pas lui crier ton point de vue au visage sans aucune preuve et surtout sans lui dire pourquoi tu agis de cette façon.

- Les preuves sont évidentes mais elle refuse de les voir et il est bien là le problème ! s'impatienta le lycéen. J'agis ainsi pour la protéger, c'est tout ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rend les choses encore plus difficiles ? Elle s'imagine qu'il y a autre chose alors que je lui demande juste d'ouvrir les yeux !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel sa frustration, sa colère et d'autres sentiments émanèrent de lui et à travers son souffle saccadé. Il avait envie de casser des objets mais il savait au fond que ça ne le soulagerait en rien. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le bloquait ou qu'il devait faire mais quoi ?!

- Et toi as-tu ouvert les tiens ? entendit-il soudain.

Le frère de Karin et Yuzu se redressa et fixa son paternel avec des yeux ronds, ses sentiments comme figés.

- Moi, ouvrir mes yeux ?

Hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

- Mais pour voir quoi ?

Isshin libéra son épaule et croisa les bras sur son torse massif, toujours debout devant lui.

- Ton inquiétude pour Orihime chan, ton souci de la savoir en sécurité, en bonne santé, l'avoir invitée ici contre sa volonté, la protéger sans qu'elle ne te demande rien, ne pas supporter de la voir avec d'autres garçons…

- Je ne…

- Allons, réfléchis. Tu ne te comportes pas de cette manière avec Rukia chan ou même Tatsuki chan que tu connais pourtant depuis l'enfance, poursuivit le docteur avec autant de sérieux. Pourquoi à ton avis ? Et ne me parle pas de leur caractère plus fort que celui d'Orihime chan car tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir.

Son fils réfléchissait visiblement à ses paroles d'après son expression.

- La réponse dort en toi, Ichigo, je l'ai vue depuis longtemps. C'est elle que tu cherches mais tu tournes autour parce que tu as peur de t'en saisir, peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier et des conséquences qui pourraient en résulter car ce sentiment t'est inconnu.

Il marqua une pause et fit en sorte de regagner son regard ambré très troublé.

- Seulement voilà, on ne peut pas fuir ses sentiments, tu le constates en ce moment, enchaîna Isshin avec un léger sourire. N'aie pas peur de te lancer et de regarder au fond de toi, fils. Lorsque tu auras enfin compris, c'est ce que tu auras découvert _là_ que tu devras partager avec Orihime chan et non une colère qui semble injustifiée, termina-t-il, l'index pointant le cœur de son aîné.

Sur ces mots, il le laissa seul pour poursuivre son travail dans la clinique.

Planté sur place, Ichigo laissait les paroles de son père prendre forme autour de lui pour les associer à la remarque d'Orihime qui le tracassait tellement. De retour devant la fenêtre, il observa le ciel clair et sans nuages.

La situation lui donnait l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un labyrinthe prenant enfin un sens qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

(…)

En plein cœur de la ville de Karakura se trouvait une jeune fille qui riait aux éclats. Orihime s'était rendue au centre commercial avec Yamato, ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc puis avaient flâné en ville. Actuellement, ils mangeaient une glace tout en marchant à travers une foule de personnes profitant comme eux des vacances et du soleil.

Toutefois, malgré les apparences, Orihime n'était qu'à moitié là car ce n'était pas comme être en compagnie d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux orange. Inoue était certes gentille, douce et aimable seulement cela ne signifiait pas que c'était ces qualités qu'elle recherchait forcément chez un homme. Bon, d'accord, elle trouvait Kurosaki kun gentil mais elle adorait son côté déterminé, entêté et son langage particulier. Après tout, elle l'avait connu ainsi et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait qu'il change. Il possédait deux côtés et elle pouvait se venter d'avoir vu les deux. Peu savaient qu'il avait en lui une part de douceur qu'il répugnait à montrer. Cela pouvait se traduire par ses gestes, son attitude ou tout simplement son regard qui la faisait fondre comme un glaçon sous le soleil cuisant du désert. Rien que la pensée fit rougir la belle.

Cependant, en dépit de toutes ces pensées positives, elle ne pouvait nier le resserrement de son cœur, sa main libre se roula même dans un petit poing au niveau de sa poitrine comme pour le protéger d'une fissure supplémentaire. Sa dispute avec Ichigo l'avait profondément secouée, elle n'aurait tout simplement jamais cru cela possible. Même dans ses rêves les plus insensés où elle se voyait mariée avec lui, leur vie se résumait à un long fleuve tranquille en dehors des tracas de la vie quotidienne.

C'était dans des cas comme maintenant qu'Orihime maudissait sa naïveté. Elle était humaine, Ichigo aussi et ils avaient chacun leur caractère. C'était obligé qu'ils viendraient à avoir une divergence d'opinions tôt ou tard, mais elle aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle ait lieu le plus tard possible. Être fâchée avec celui qu'elle aimait lui causait une douleur au-delà des mots.

- Orihime chan, tu m'écoutes ?

- Um ?

Complètement dans ses pensées, elle avait totalement oublié le garçon à ses côtés. Elle s'en voulut un peu de songer à un autre alors qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui, sauf que ça ne la surprenait pas. Elle était amoureuse d'Ichigo, l'aimait du plus profond de son âme, ses sentiments pour lui étaient comme gravés dans sa chair de manière indélébile.

- Je te disais que ta glace fond.

Surprise, la princesse baissa les yeux sur sa main et la vit recouverte de chocolat et de fraise.

- Aaah ! Je n'ai pas fait attention, les petits lutins ont encore envahi mon cerveau et m'ont fait cette farce !

- Les petits lutins ? rit Yamato en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Oui, ils sont farceurs et s'en prennent souvent à moi.

Elle s'essuya comme elle le put.

- On n'est pas loin de chez moi et mes parents ne sont pas là, tu peux t'y nettoyer plus proprement si tu veux ? proposa-t-il, ses yeux noisette illuminés d'une certaine lueur.

- Oh, je ne sais pas…, hésita-t-elle. Je ne… enfin…

- Allez, Orihime chan ! l'encouragea le garçon en la saisissant par la taille pour l'entraîner dans la bonne direction. On sera tranquilles en plus, rien que tous les deux.

Cette dernière phrase la mit mal à l'aise mais elle fit son possible pour le cacher. Il ne semblait vraiment pas disposé à la lâcher et elle réalisa qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids avec lui physiquement.

- B-Bon d'accord mais juste un aller retour, hein !

Il lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

La distance était effectivement courte entre leur position et la maison de Yamato. Orihime l'avait déjà vue mais n'y était jamais entrée. En voyant la taille de la demeure et son architecture, on devinait que les Nobura gagnaient très bien leur vie.

- Où se trouve la salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur avec lui.

La décoration était riche et très bien entretenue.

- On en a plusieurs mais on va en occuper une à l'étage, répondit l'adolescent en l'invitant à le suivre dans les escaliers.

- A l'étage ? J-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, tu sais, rit nerveusement Orihime en se frottant la tête. Il ne s'agit que de ma main, même la cuisine ferait l'affaire en fait.

- Viens, s'impatienta-t-il sans perdre son sourire particulier. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose aussi.

Le malaise de la beauté auburn s'amplifia. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas monter alors elle mordilla sa lèvre dans l'incertitude. Elle connaissait Yamato depuis des mois et il n'avait jamais été irrespectueux avec elle donc elle n'avait pas à douter de lui, pas vrai ? Une fille doutant de son copain, ce n'était pas bien. Cette pensée en tête, elle fit quelques timides pas en avant pour le rejoindre.

(…)

Au même moment, Ichigo achevait un Hollow près d'un bâtiment. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il aimait le timing de ces erreurs de la nature. Là, par exemple, la discussion avec son paternel le poussait à vouloir se défouler alors ce monstre avait bien choisi son moment pour se pointer. Sa frustration n'était pourtant pas réduite de moitié. Avec un soupir, il plaça Zangetsu sur son dos et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui pour regagner son corps.

Le destin en décida autrement.

Une fenêtre était ouverte juste en dessous de sa position, si bien qu'il entendit parfaitement la voix de trois gars. Le jeune Shinigami était vraiment nul pour ce qui était de retenir les visages, alors les voix n'en parlons pas. Toutefois, celles-ci lui paraissaient étrangement familières et très désagréables. En jetant un œil en bas, il vit un support sur lequel il se tint debout et longea la façade pour avoir une vue sur l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Bordel, j'avais raison, maugréa-t-il.

Dans la salle à manger qu'il voyait entièrement se tenaient trois des amis de Yamato assis face à lui, sur le canapé. Apparemment, ils attendaient tous la réponse à un sms envoyé avec le portable de l'un d'entre eux.

- Alors, il va répondre oui ou non ?! s'irrita l'un des mecs qui était blond.

- Attends, il est peut-être occupé ! ricana un autre, celui qui tenait le portable.

- Ça y est, il a répondu ! lança soudain le troisième tout aussi excité. Lis-le ! Lis-le !

- Oui, oui, deux secondes !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait cette bande de malades ? Il décréta vite qu'il ne s'en souciait pas, il avait d'autres soucis plus urgents et se prépara à partir. Jusqu'à ce que la suite le fige sur place.

- Un autre sms est arrivé mais je vous lis déjà le premier, reprit le propriétaire du portable. Il dit : « Orihime vient de sortir de la salle de bain, je vais la convaincre d'aller dans ma chambre ».

Le sang du roux sembla cesser de circuler. De qui provenait ce message ? Plus important encore, comment une personne pouvait-elle savoir que son amie se trouvait en ce moment même dans une salle de bain ?! Et la convaincre de faire quoi dans une chambre ? Ichigo espérait sincèrement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son cerveau imaginait.

- « On est dans ma chambre les gars ! Je vous appelle quand ce sera fini mais ça ne sera pas avant une heure ou deux ! », acheva-t-il la lecture du second sms. Wow, Yamato a vraiment tout prévu !

- Quel bâtard chanceux ! La vierge Orihime, tu imagines ? creva de jalousie le blond.

- Hey peut-être qu'on aura droit de la monter nous aussi quand Yamato aura fini, il suffira de lui demander si elle est endurante ! ajouta le troisième gars. Remarque vaut mieux vu qu'il compte en profiter deux bonnes heures.

Tous trois explosèrent de rire. Ce qu'éprouvait Ichigo dépassa le stade de la fureur. Un barrage céda en lui et son reiatsu devint hors de contrôle. C'est avec plaisir qu'il aurait massacré ces trois connards jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste même pas de la poussière d'os, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il décolla très vite de son perchoir avec une telle force qu'une vague d'air s'engouffra par la fenêtre et renversa le canapé en arrière, les trois épargnés avec.

- Putain, il vient de se passer quoi les mecs ? s'interrogèrent-ils, enchevêtrés les uns aux autres.

Déjà à plusieurs mètres de là, le fils Kurosaki pratiquait le shunpo à une vitesse insoupçonnée. Il remerciait intérieurement les kami d'être déjà sous forme de Shinigami. Il devait vraiment arriver chez Yamato avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

(…)

Chez Nobura, la situation était telle qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Orihime avait accepté de donner sa chance à Yamato en songeant que, peut-être, son affection pour lui se transformerait en quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour lui faire oublier son Shinigami avec qui il ne se passerait visiblement rien du tout. Ce n'était qu'une illusion parce que c'était clair à présent : aucun garçon quel qu'il soit ne pourrait lui faire oublier Kurosaki kun. Il n'y avait que lui et lui seul. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir alors elle ne se donnerait à aucun autre.

Elle avait compris cela lorsque son « copain » essaya encore de l'embrasser et qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Il n'avait pas apprécié et avait fini par craquer en la jetant sur le lit. Yamato l'avait attirée en lui montrant un somptueux coffret à bijoux appartenant à sa grande sœur, et il avait profité qu'Orihime soit dos tourné pour les enfermer dans sa chambre.

A présent, il se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle sur le matelas.

- Nobura kun, q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya-t-elle, la peur s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

En jetant un œil dans la vaste chambre, elle vit la fenêtre ouverte mais la hauteur était trop élevée pour sauter. Peut-être qu'en s'acharnant sur la porte arriverait-elle à la faire céder.

- Reste là, la retint-il par les poignets près de sa tête auburn et penché vers elle. Ça fait trois fois que tu esquives mon baiser, Orihime, dit-il avec agacement. Au début, j'ai pris ça pour de la timidité mais ça n'a rien à voir alors c'est quoi ?!

Des larmes coulèrent le long des tempes de la questionnée.

- L-Laisse-moi m'en aller, s'il te plaît.

- Tu auras beau te débattre, je ne te laisserai pas partir mit-il au clair. Maintenant réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu refuses de te laisser toucher ?

- P-Parce que…

- Parce que ?!

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas ! sanglota la princesse. Je suis désolée, Nobura kun mais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre…

Celui-ci resta figé un instant, puis la colère déforma ses traits si charmants en général.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ? Alors on va voir si ça sera encore le cas après ça !

Sur quoi, il posa sa main sur sa jambe et la remonta sous la jupe qu'elle portait tout en comblant l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser de force.

- Non !

Ce cri franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme qui avait tourné la tête juste à temps. Avec une force incroyable, elle libéra sa main droite, le griffa au visage dans un geste défensif et le poussa loin d'elle avec ses jambes au point qu'il roula sur le lit et tomba par terre. Lorsqu'il se releva, le lycéen avait quatre griffures profondes barrant son visage, ses cheveux châtains étaient décoiffés et sa respiration était saccadée à cause de la colère. La sœur de Sora, pour sa part, avait reculé à la tête du lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, sa jupe bien arrangée pour ne rien laisser voir qui devrait continuer à être caché. Elle pleurait silencieusement sans couper la connexion visuelle.

Un coin de sa tête analysa la situation. Même si Yamato était un humain, elle se trouvait en danger, elle en était tout de même consciente et pas ignorante de ce qu'il lui réserverait si il la rejoignait sur le lit. Aucun objet autour d'elle n'était idéal pour se défendre et son corps était trop engourdi pour pratiquer une prise de karaté enseignée par Tatsuki chan. Orihime avait donc deux options : utiliser Tsubaki pour l'assommer avant de lui prendre la clef ou alors se retrancher derrière son bouclier des trois cieux et tenter de le raisonner.

Des larmes coulèrent en cascade sur ses joues car dans tout ça, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre Yamato. Elle songeait plutôt à Ichigo qui l'avait prévenue maintes et maintes fois et avait vite décelé quelle sorte de garçon il était vraiment. Elle avait refusé de l'écouter à cause de sa nature à vouloir voir le bon côté en chaque individu et voilà où ça l'avait menée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait confiance à Kurosaki kun cette fois aussi ? Tout aurait pu être différent si elle l'avait fait, ce qui ne la rendait que plus malheureuse et honteuse.

- Je t'ai emmenée dans ma chambre pour obtenir quelque chose de toi et je vais l'obtenir que tu le veuilles ou non, la menaça Yamato qui posa un genou sur le matelas.

L'adolescente n'eut pas à réfléchir plus.

- Santen… !

Le reste de sa phrase coula au fond de sa gorge. Un reiatsu sombre, lourd et terrifiant l'entoura comme un liquide aussi épais que de la lave.

- Non, il n'est pas...

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre dans un réflexe.

- Kurosaki kun, laissa échapper la belle, bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? pesta Nobura, figé lui-même par l'étrange ambiance.

La beauté auburn ne répondit rien et n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps puisque dans l'encadrement surgit une silhouette tout de noir vêtue. Les deux pieds dans la chambre, Ichigo balaya la pièce du regard et fut avant tout très soulagé de voir son amie toujours entièrement habillée, ses vêtements pas froissés ou déchirés signe qu'on aurait tenté de les lui enlever de force. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque en l'observant mieux, il nota qu'elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, de grosses larmes sur les joues, une posture de défense et surtout, la main sur ses barrettes comme si elle allait en faire usage. Inoue ne blesserait jamais quelqu'un à moins d'y être obligée, ce qui ne fit que bouillonner son sang. Pire encore quand il vit Yamato s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'elle le fixait lui.

Avec une haine sans nom, Ichigo se déplaça aussi vite que la lumière, le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua au mur le plus proche avec une force qui ébranla la chambre. Orihime couina en entendant des os craquer et le puissant cri de douleur de Nobura. De plus, en frissonnant, elle remarqua enfin qu'Ichigo tenait Zangetsu dans son autre main tremblante. Il l'avait instinctivement saisi en venant ici.

- Kurosaki kun, ne fais pas ça ! le supplia-t-elle en descendant du lit pour s'accrocher à lui.

Yamato, lui, se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. En dehors du fait qu'il était sonné et souffrait le martyre, il ne voyait personne à part Orihime alors pourquoi parlait-elle de Kurosaki comme si il se trouvait là avec eux ?

- Comment ça l'épargner ? rugit le frère des jumelles en lui jetant un regard ardent. Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à te faire ou quoi ?!

- S-Si mais ne lui fais pas de mal…

- C'est lui qui allait t'en faire, bon sang ! s'écria-t-il sans desserrer sa prise pendant que l'autre suffoquait. Des personnes vont en prison en commettant cet acte répugnant !

- Je sais, répondit doucement Orihime, plus calme maintenant qu'il était là. Mais si tu le tues, c'est toi qui pourrais finir en prison.

Le Shinigami suppléant serra les dents et reporta son attention sur Yamato qui virait au bleu en raison du manque d'oxygène. Il posa Zangetsu sur son dos à contrecoeur.

- Merci, murmura la lycéenne, contente qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'effusion de sang.

Le roux ne sembla pas l'entendre. Lui tournant de nouveau le dos, il fit sa victime longer le mur jusqu'à la porte verrouillée.

- Kurosaki kun… ? commença une Inoue perplexe en le suivant des yeux.

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un fracas épouvantable retentit lorsque le poing furieux d'Ichigo entra en contact avec la mâchoire de Yamato qui traversa la porte en bois pour rebondir contre le mur du couloir, glisser lamentablement et se retrouver inanimé sur le sol, la bouche et le nez ensanglantés. Orihime était sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés surtout que sa mâchoire inférieure paraissait déboîtée. Elle remarqua à peine que son ami la portait pour sortir par la fenêtre par où il était entré. Ce fut seulement de retour sur le bitume qu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Tu ne vas pas le laisser comme ça ? cria-t-elle presque.

- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut lui arriver, répliqua sèchement Ichigo en tendant la main vers elle. On rentre maintenant. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas…

- Il faut le soigner ! insista la jeune fille en reculant hors de sa portée. Ses parents et sa sœur vont le trouver comme ça et à son réveil, il donnera ton nom ! Tu auras des ennuis !

- C'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué mais il n'a pas de preuve, j'ai laissé aucune empreinte, je te rappelle, lâcha le jeune homme, sa tension toujours à la hausse. Il ne m'a même pas vu, il t'a juste entendue prononcer mon nom.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser se vider de son sang, je dois…

- Il survivra.

- Mais il…

- Ça suffit maintenant, Inoue ! craqua-t-il. Je suis venu pour te sauver toi et non cet enfoiré ! Et pourtant, tu te soucies plus de lui que de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire !

La concernée rougit de honte et d'autre chose, les yeux baissés.

- Je te remercie et…

- Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements, je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. Bordel mais tu ne réalises donc pas que ta vie aurait pu changer radicalement si j'étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard !?

Elle leva ses prunelles remplies de larmes vers lui, les joues toujours empourprées.

- Je sais tout ça ! Mais je… je…

- Tu quoi ? demanda plus calmement Ichigo. Il faut que tu apprennes à te soucier plus de toi que des autres.

- Je… J'ai besoin de rester seule ! évacua soudain Orihime en tournant les talons.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Inoue !

Il voulut la suivre mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Encore.

- Urahara san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kurosaki san ~, le salua-t-il en s'éventant, l'œil pétillant. Je suis aussi ravi de te voir.

- Arrête ton baratin, je suis pas d'humeur, merde !

Kisuke ferma son éventail d'un coup sec, l'air sérieux.

- Je le sais d'où ma présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore ? s'impatienta le fils Kurosaki, les nerfs à vif.

Le vendeur pointa la fenêtre de Yamato au-dessus d'eux.

- Quelle question. Je suis venu réparer tes dégâts, comme d'habitude.

Le sourcil d'Ichigo s'agita dans un tic nerveux, son poing de nouveau prêt à l'usage.

- Tessai est déjà à l'intérieur pour le soigner, enchaîna naturellement le blond avec un sourire niais. Je me chargerai ensuite d'effacer sa mémoire pour vous éviter des ennuis à toi et à Inoue san.

L'adolescent soupira en se frottant la nuque.

- Merci…

Il s'immobilisa soudain.

- Une minute. Comment tu savais ce qu'il se passait ici ? C'est arrivé… !

- Allons, allons, le coupa Urahara en brassant l'air entre eux. Je revenais simplement du marché quand je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être _encore_ besoin de mon aide !

- Te fous pas de moi surtout que tu n'as pas un seul sac. Et j'ai du mal à t'imaginer acheter quoi que ce soit quand on sait que ton job consiste justement à prendre l'argent des honnêtes gens.

- Ouch, percé à jour par Kurosaki san ~, chantonna-t-il. Mais la fin de ta remarque est discutable si tu te comptes dedans.

- Je vais te… ! commença à s'énerver le garçon au sang chaud.

- Tu devrais savoir que je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville, ajouta l'autre. Rien ne m'échappe.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il. T'as l'air d'un voyeur ou je-ne-sais-quoi dit comme ça !

- Et tu es très prévisible aussi, enchaîna l'ancien capitaine derrière son éventail sans nier qu'il était un pervers.

- Lâche-moi, tu veux ! J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Inoue.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ton _amie_, Inoue san ~

- Pourquoi tu dis ça de cette façon ? Tu serais pas en train de me chercher des fois ?!

- Mais non, voyons, assura le vendeur suspect dont on ne voyait que les yeux entre son éternel bob rayé et son éventail qu'Ichigo mourait d'envie de lui faire avaler. Oh regarde ! pointa-t-il un point au hasard.

Le Shinigami remplaçant tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et ne vit rien du tout. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Kisuke, ce dernier avait tout simplement disparu.

- Tch, je fréquente vraiment des gens à éviter, souffla-t-il en pensant aussi à Ishida.

Après un dernier regard à la maison sur laquelle il ne reposerait plus jamais ses orbes bruns, Ichigo s'éclipsa en un shunpo.

(…)

- Où est onii chan ? Pourquoi il n'est toujours pas rentré ? renifla Yuzu, affalée sur la table basse en regardant la télé d'un œil vitreux.

- Rah, c'est bon, soupira sa jumelle en se servant du soda dans la cuisine. Il doit encore traîner je-ne-sais-où et il va revenir comme si de rien n'était. Faut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'intimité ici alors il ne peut faire certaines choses de son âge que dehors, ajouta-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée.

- Karin chan ! sursauta Yuzu, les joues roses. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, enfin !

- Quoi ? C'est un adolescent comme les autres, tu sais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et rangeant la bouteille.

- Papa déteint sur toi !

- Tu as dit ? sourit nerveusement la brune, une veine sur le front. Ichi nii n'est pas un saint, c'est tout ce que je veux dire.

- Assez !

Mécontente, la petite maman de la maison se leva et quitta le salon à grandes enjambées sans un regard en arrière.

- Yuzu ? appela sa sœur.

La porte de leur chambre claqua avec force.

- Pff, dès qu'il s'agit d'Ichi nii, elle entre dans tous ses états, expira Karin, installée sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision.

Isshin n'était nulle part en vue, par contre Orihime se trouvait dans sa chambre, l'une de celles qui servaient habituellement aux patients. Assise sur son lit à fixer le vide depuis des heures, elle se décida enfin à se lever. Elle avait vu le soleil décliner et la lune dominer peu à peu le ciel étoilé. Déterminée, elle sortit dans le couloir, monta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant une porte précise.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun ?

Elle s'en voulait pour son comportement plus tôt dans la journée et elle tenait vraiment à s'excuser… et s'expliquer.

- Kurosaki kun ? retenta-t-elle en frappant cette fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

En se mordant la lèvre, un poing devant la poitrine, elle actionna la poignée.

- J-J'entre.

Elle n'eut pas à allumer la lumière étant donné que l'éclat de la lune inondait la chambre… totalement vide en dépit de l'heure tardive. La princesse laissa son odeur bien à lui envahir ses sens et les apaiser tout en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Ses océans cendrés fixèrent l'astre lunaire comme pour se connecter à lui par ce moyen, tout en ignorant que celui qu'elle aimait faisait exactement la même chose en cet instant précis. Le coeur plus léger, Orihime se détourna de la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux suivant son mouvement dans une sorte d'arc fluide.

Elle aimait sincèrement Ichigo et où qu'il soit, elle parviendrait toujours à le trouver.

(…)

Ichigo se trouvait dans l'un des parcs de la ville, sur un pont au-dessus d'un lac, appuyé sur la rambarde. Il n'était pas spécialement attentif à la beauté du lieu, plus son calme. Outre le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir, il n'y avait pas un chat à cette heure-ci. C'était donc un endroit propice pour mettre ses réflexions internes dans le bon ordre. Le faible vent nocturne agitait son shihakusho ainsi que ses brins orange, et sa silhouette se reflétait dans l'eau trouble à l'image de la lune surplombant le ciel et illuminant Zangetsu d'un doux éclat bleu. Malgré ce cadre, le roux ne regardait rien de particulier préférant s'immerger dans ses pensées.

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais il y voyait plus clair grâce à son père et leur conversation pour une fois sérieuse. Il comprenait à présent. Il saisissait pourquoi il mettait un point d'honneur à protéger Inoue même contre sa volonté et la savoir en sécurité, pourquoi la voir et la savoir avec un autre garçon le mettait hors de lui, pourquoi il se réveillait parfois de lui-même après avoir contemplé sa longue chevelure cuivrée ou ses yeux pétillants pendant qu'elle parlait avec animation. Il était… Il était tout simplement…

_J'aime Inoue._

Rien que la pensée remua quelque chose en lui et le fit rosir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, seulement il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et accepter le fait qu'il était un jeune homme de presque dix-huit ans dont les hormones étaient enfin sorties de leur hibernation presque permanente afin de craquer pour son amie qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Toujours appuyé sur ses coudes, Ichigo serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Inoue qu'il fuyait à vrai dire. Comment lui annoncer que ses actions n'avaient été motivées que par la jalousie pure et simple ? Comment lui avouer qu'il la considérait comme plus qu'une amie sans foutre en l'air leur amitié, et que ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés le rendait fou ? Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire ça, la peur du rejet était bien trop grande aussi dur que cela soit à admettre et puis elle pourrait aussi lui reprocher son côté protecteur bien trop aiguisé.

En plus, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Ichigo ne regrettait pas son comportement envers Yamato quelques heures plus tôt. Mis à part le fait qu'il avait raison à son sujet depuis le début, il ne cautionnait pas son attitude méprisable. Les femmes n'étaient pas des objets que l'on utilisait à sa guise avant de les jeter après utilisation. Elles avaient des sentiments. Il n'avait certes jamais eu de petite amie mais son cinglé de père lui avait au moins inculqué le respect des femmes. Savoir ce qu'Orihime aurait pu perdre aujourd'hui soulevait encore sa colère, sa vie déjà pas facile était passée trop près d'être endommagée davantage. Nobura avait donc enfin eu ce qu'il méritait et plus encore. Pas sûr toutefois qu'elle partage sa vision des choses à cause de son cœur plus enclin à pardonner que détester.

Le fils Kurosaki se redressa dans un lourd soupir tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les yeux brièvement clos. Il était vraiment préférable de laisser de l'eau couler sous les ponts le temps que les choses se tassent et attendre le moment opportun pour se tenir fièrement debout devant Inoue. Là, tout de suite, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

- Bonsoir, Kurosaki kun.

Ce dernier sursauta et se demanda vaguement si ça ne se déroulait pas dans sa tête. En pivotant, il fut forcé d'admettre que non en voyant la jeune fille face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Vêtue d'une robe d'été longue jusqu'aux genoux cette fois, elle avait les bras dans le dos, ses longs cheveux auburn tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses prunelles argentées scintillaient d'une vive lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et enfin, le halo de la lune rendait pâle sa peau ivoire. Elle était juste… juste…

_Très jolie._

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, les sourcils froncés à présent que la situation le frappa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule dehors à une heure pareille, Inoue ? la gronda-t-il.

Était-elle inconsciente à ce point ? Ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi ne lui avait pas servi de leçon ? Et si elle était tombée sur un autre taré ? Surtout habillée si légèrement, putain !

- Je te cherchais.

Ichigo se massa les tempes avec le pouce et l'index en essayant de cacher son exaspération. Il n'aimait pas lui crier dessus mais il le ferait tôt ou tard car son inconscience atteignait des bords trop extrêmes à son goût.

- La prochaine fois, prends une veste ou mieux attends que je rentre, lâcha-t-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Hein ? Mais je…

- Et si tu es là pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autre enfoi… de Yamato, Urahara san et Tessai san l'ont remis sur pied et il ne se souviendra de rien, la coupa-t-il, prêt à se détourner.

- Ah ! Attends ! s'exclama la belle en courant vers lui.

De profil à elle, le frère des jumelles baissa les yeux sur son poignet qu'elle tenait des deux mains.

- Inoue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, ses iris incandescents remontant sur son visage.

Son amie avait les joues roses et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

- J-Je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de Nobura kun, murmura-t-elle.

Le fils d'Isshin haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je…

La lycéenne inspira pour se donner du courage, sa prise se resserrant.

- Je m'excuse pour mon attitude de cet après-midi. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus et m'enfuir comme ça alors que tu venais de me sauver, mais j'avais tellement honte que…

- Attends, attends un peu, là, la stoppa l'homme qu'elle aimait en levant l'autre main. Tu avais honte dis-tu ? Pourquoi ? C'est l'autre bâtard qui devrait avoir honte, tu n'as rien fait de mal !

- Si.

La tête complètement levée, elle se noya dans son regard ambré.

- J'ai douté de la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus et c'est impardonnable. Tu as tenté de me mettre en garde et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

L'adolescent se figea tout en doutant de son audition.

- La personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus ? réitéra-t-il comme si c'était impossible.

- Oui, confirma Orihime dont les joues rougissaient de plus en plus. Je n'ai accepté de sortir avec Nobura kun que pour une seule raison dont je ne suis pas fière, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle le libéra et s'entoura de ses bras, les yeux humides. Le moment était venu de se montrer enfin honnête.

- Je pensais qu'en sortant avec lui, j'oublierais mes sentiments à sens unique pour le garçon dont je suis véritablement amoureuse.

Sa phrase lacéra Ichigo. Ainsi, elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre… C'était un rude coup pour lui qui venait de découvrir ses véritables sentiments pour elle, mais il se força à garder contenance. Ce garçon en question devait être un idiot fini pour ne pas aimer une fille pareille, pensa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tes sentiments sont à sens unique, Inoue ?

- Oh eh bien, il me considère juste comme une amie, lui sourit-elle en essuyant une larme menaçant de couler.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- En quelque sorte et je m'en contente, déclara-t-elle d'un ton triste qui contracta le cœur du Shinigami. Mais Tatsuki chan m'a dit que j'avais le droit de me montrer un peu égoïste et de lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui.

- Elle a raison, approuva le roux sans montrer la souffrance que lui infligeait cette conversation. Il pourrait te retourner tes sentiments, tu n'en sais rien.

La princesse renifla, les bras croisés sous sa forte poitrine.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, les mains dans ses poches.

Une douce brise souffla autour d'eux faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres. La sœur de Sora cala une mèche derrière son oreille tout en laissant ses paroles couler en elle pour réveiller son courage de nouveau éteint.

- Tu as raison, Kurosaki kun.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Le cœur palpitant, elle laissa ses sentiments s'exprimer naturellement. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient désormais plus proches, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés de nombreuses fois que tous les deux depuis qu'elle vivait chez lui ou encore parce qu'elle se sentait à l'aise en sa présence, elle éprouvait moins de gêne qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé.

Elle n'était plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme et si elle voulait être enfin fixée, elle devait bien se lancer tôt ou tard. Son amitié avec Ichigo avait failli s'éteindre et elle refusait que son amour pour lui soit de nouveau mis à l'épreuve de façon cruelle sans s'être déclarée. Son cœur battait frénétiquement d'excitation et à cause du stress, seulement son esprit, lui, n'avait jamais été aussi clair.

- Je... Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle, ses océans gris lumineux contenant encore des larmes.

- Ouais, si tu lui dis ça comme ça, je doute qu'il te résiste, répondit Ichigo en tournant la tête pour éviter qu'elle ne déchiffre sa douleur qu'il dissimulait.

La guérisseuse l'observa d'abord sans rien dire, essayant de donner un sens à sa réponse inattendue. Enfin, elle saisit et remonta sa main droite sur sa joue gauche pour le forcer à la regarder à nouveau. Sa peau était chaude sous ses doigts fins et elle devina qu'il rougissait, ce qui l'amusa intérieurement.

- Non. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je t'aime toi, Ku… Ichigo, répéta plus clairement Orihime.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée, pensant vraiment avoir une défaillance de l'oreille interne.

- … Tu… quoi ?

Les larmes en équilibre sur les cils de la beauté auburn chutèrent sur chacune de ses joues tandis qu'elle reculait un peu pour lui donner plus d'espace.

- Tu es le garçon et l'ami dont je parle depuis tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle à sangloter pour une raison qui lui échappait. C'est stupide, je m'attendais à ta réaction alors je ne devrais pas…

Un index se glissa sous son menton, la poussant à recroiser ses orbes marron plus foncés. Orihime y décela pourtant quelque chose à l'intérieur qui la fit dangereusement frissonner. Incapable de parler mais décidé à agir, le jeune homme se pencha sur ses lèvres qu'il frôla juste assez longtemps pour finalement lui chuchoter…

- Dans ce cas, tu as dû prévoir que je ferais ça.

Sans lui permettre d'assimiler, il l'embrassa. Paralysée, les yeux écarquillés, la chanceuse se demandait ce qu'il se passait et à quel moment tout cela avait pris cette tournure. Mais en fait, elle réalisa assez vite que tout cela n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Le baiser d'Ichigo était doux et léger ce qui l'incita à se détendre dans ses bras. Bientôt cependant, les choses évoluèrent.

Ichigo aspirait à cet instant et maintenant qu'il avait lieu, il voulait le faire grimper le plus possible en intensité afin de le marquer, le graver au fond de sa mémoire. Il posa une main sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui et emmêla l'autre dans ses cheveux soyeux. C'était comme si de la soie glissait entre ses doigts et il apprécia grandement la sensation, ce qui se traduisit par sa langue traçant la ligne de ses lèvres. Les mains fermement agrippées à ses robustes épaules, Orihime sursauta légèrement, troublée par la sensation nouvelle mais également curieuse d'en connaître plus. C'est donc avec cela en tête qu'elle lui ouvrit sa bouche et il ne tarda guère à faufiler sa langue à l'intérieur pour trouver la sienne.

Un courant électrique la traversant, la meilleure amie de Tatsuki poussa un gémissement appréciateur, se dressa plus haut sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en jouant avec ses cheveux hérissés. Ses ongles grattant son cuir chevelu firent également gémir Ichigo. Le baiser était maladroit au début, mais ils finirent par trouver un rythme. Leurs langues tournoyaient ensemble, il suçait la sienne expérimentalement en la faisant frissonner et gémir davantage. Leurs bouches s'ouvraient et se refermaient simultanément, une chaleur dans leurs estomacs se propagea dans leurs deux corps qui mendièrent pour plus de contact, et c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent étroitement enlacés, l'une des mains d'Ichigo descendant au creux de son dos.

Ils auraient pu continuer comme ça longtemps si leurs poumons ne criaient pas pour l'apport très urgent d'oxygène. Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, les lèvres humides et chaudes. Celles d'Orihime la picotaient et réclamaient déjà un second round. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions et ce fut seulement lorsque son Shinigami passa son pouce sur sa bouche qu'elle revint totalement sur terre. Elle battit des cils et reporta son attention sur lui, le trouvant plus beau que jamais. Le regard qu'il lui jeta enflamma son cœur et heureusement pour elle -ou pas-, il brisa la connexion visuelle pour se rendre à son oreille.

- Je te considère comme plus que "juste une amie", _Orihime_, confessa-t-il en l'enlaçant plus fermement, son souffle accélérant la fréquence cardiaque de la princesse.

Ce n'était certes pas une déclaration comme dans les films d'amour mais venant d'Ichigo, c'était bien suffisant pour elle. Orihime logea son visage dans le creux de son cou pour s'imprégner de lui et s'assurer que tout ça n'était pas irréel.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un certain temps, le cœur battant à l'unisson, leurs sentiments ne formant qu'un. Lorsque le premier nuage passa devant la lune, les baignant provisoirement dans l'obscurité totale, et que la déesse bâilla, ils se décidèrent à rentrer à la clinique. Ichigo la porta dans ses bras dans le style nuptial et Orihime ne tarda pas à somnoler en se lovant contre lui, un sourire éclairant son visage délicat.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ne pas m'avoir écouté, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais t'en faire pour ne pas avoir su remarquer tes sentiments, marmonna-t-il en se disant qu'il appréciait regarder son visage angélique si paisible.

- Tu es pardonné, Kurosaki kun, répliqua la demoiselle d'une voix ensommeillée, son petit poing le tenant avec force au niveau de ses pectoraux.

Ichigo sourit à sa réaction, lui baisa le front et décolla pour rentrer par la voie des airs. Il aurait des choses à dire à son père, d'autres à partager avec Orihime mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'heure, il fallait juste profiter du moment présent.

Le cœur nous dicte qui aimer, après c'est à nous de le déceler. Orihime l'avait compris depuis longtemps et Ichigo y était enfin parvenu. Il avait fallu qu'ils rencontrent des hauts et des bas sur la route subtile séparant l'amitié et l'amour, mais ils étaient arrivés au résultat qu'on ne pouvait que leur souhaiter : ils étaient enfin ensemble.

O

O

**The end ! Ainsi se termine cette petite histoire ! Je vais maintenant répondre à quelques uns d'entre vous : **

**Acchan** : merci pour ton com sur la partie précédente ! Il n'y a en effet pas assez de fics IchiHime en français sur ce site, c'est limite la pénurie XD Je suis contente de rejoindre le peu qui en écrivent ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ton commentaire était compréhensible, j'ai compris ce que tu as dit ne t'en fais pas ! =)

**Nemyr** : ça fait plaisir de lire que tu étais dans l'histoire au point de deviner l'identité de l'invité surprise, merci pour tes encouragements ! ^^

**Misa-chan** : ma chère, tu as aussi peu de patience que moi car je n'aurais pas tenu à la place d'Ichi moi non plus XD Et un jour, tu t'habitueras à ma manière de couper mes chapitres mdr !

**DimIIy** : alors toi, tu m'as tant fait rire avec ta façon d'imaginer la suite ! J'aime ! MDR Je me dis aussi que tu dois avoir une âme de sadique parce que tu sembles aimer les gars chiants, les situations complexes, voire tendues et les disputes aussi XD C'est sympa ce que tu as dit en tout cas, merci !

**Clia** : merci pour tes félicitations et tes compliments ! Je me suis aussi arrêtée à l'épisode 366 et je suis également en manque alors vive les fics me concernant mdr J'essaie toujours de rester fidèle aux caractères des personnages alors contente que tu apprécies cela ainsi que l'intrigue ^_^

**Slayana** : J'ai apprécié lire ton commentaire, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir et je suis bien sûr happy que tu aimes mes textes =D

**Voilà, merci à tous les autres qui ont lu et commenté ce two-shot ! A la prochaine ~**


End file.
